ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void
by drakora-master
Summary: All OC's. Takes place before Chaotic Century. Brian, his Barigator, Albine, Vihnest, Maezure and the rest must fight the new evil appearing on the horizon, an evil that is threatening to destroy all of Zi. Please R&R, I need more readers!!!
1. In the Beginning

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep.1 In the Beginning.  
  
By drakora_master  
  
Waves lapped gently on the shore as the buttery sun arose just beyond the horizon. The sky was tinged with gold and pink, and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. It bathed the shore in a glowing radiance, and its rays crept through windows, illuminating the entire town as dawn became day. Sea birds wheeled and called, their cries awaking the residents for the new hour. But Brian was already awake.  
  
He sat perched on a rocky outcrop near the teeming sea, watching the sun as it heralded the new day. Watching the sun rise was a daily ritual Brian performed on each morn. However, when the sun was finally free from its confines and had fully risen, his break would end and the town watchmaker would come. Brian was a young boy of about 13 with light brown hair, dark hazel eyes, average height, and wore the traditional Morlsevort uniform of white apparel with red embellishments. He also had a very special relationship with the sea. But who did not, when you lived on a harbor? The Republican town of Morlsevort was a small coastal town near the sea. Surrounded by enormous mountains at its back, and the sea in front of it, the town was a difficult target for Imperial invaders. Every few days, ships bearing goods from all over Planet Zi arrived for trade. On the occasion, zoids came into port as well, although Morlsevort usually stayed out of war. But unlike other residents, Brian had a strong fascination with zoids. War Sharks, Hammer Heads, Shield Ligers, Ptera Strikers, Rev Raptors. Brian knew everything there was to know about each and every one. He was reminiscing about such zoids when the town watchmaker appeared from behind.  
  
The watchmaker was old. He had a short white goatee, was bald, and somewhat shortsighted. The man also had a kindly face and wore robes of dark brown.  
  
"Come on Brian, its time for work. Its spring you know, and that's when most people buy their watches. There are a lot of watches to be made, and I'll need all the helping hands possible."  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Brain. "You can count on me to help."  
  
Mr. Krocket, the watchmaker, chuckled.  
  
"That's what I like, boy, enthusiasm. But something is on your mind, I can tell."  
  
"Well, a group of zoid pilots are supposed to come today. I wanted to see them, but if you say that it will be a busy day, then I guess I should put it off my mind, Mr. Krocket."  
  
Mr. Krocket knew that Brian loved zoids, and would hate to miss something like this. He admired the boy's decision to work instead.  
  
"Well let's see.. How about I make an offer? If you finish your chores early, you can leave and see the zoid pilots. But you had better hurry."  
  
He found himself talking to air. Brian was dashing headlong to the watch store, determined to finish his chores on time. Shaking his head in bewilderment, the old watchmaker smiled.  
  
Two hours had past, and Brian had finished his chores in a rush. Perhaps too quickly: there were three hours left until the zoid pilots were scheduled to arrive. Bored, Brian trudged along the beach he had explored so many times before. He seemed to have memorized every grain of sand by now, and although he loved the beach, Brian was beginning to wish that something unique would wash up. Sighing, he sat on a mound of sand overgrown with weeds.  
  
"Must have washed up in the storm," he murmured as he eyed the mound suspiciously. "Or maybe some kids made it."  
  
He watched the horizon, as if expecting some zoids to appear out of nowhere. Brian suddenly turned his attention to his sandy perch as it gave a violent jerk.  
  
As if by magic, the mound beneath him began to rumble and collapse. Leaping off, Brian stared wide-eyed as the sand disappeared and a tunnel entrance became visible. The mouth of the tunnel had been perfectly hidden by the sand. It was a gaping hole that went down, down, into the endless darkness, until no light could reach the bottom.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen this before," said Brian after a momentary silence.  
  
Retrieving a smooth pebble from the surrounding sand, he tossed it into the abyss. Minutes passed as Brian waited, a hand cupped to his ear. But no sound came, no splash that signified that the pebble had struck the bottom. Backing away from the hole nervously, the brown-haired boy turned and began to walk away.  
  
"I'd better be careful, I might fall in."  
  
As he turned to leave, his shoelace caught stubbornly on a tangled weed growing out of the collapsed sand mound. Tugging his shoelace free, Brian suddenly became unbalanced and hopped to the right. And as he did so, the weed ripped the shoelace apart, and Brian fell backward. Bumping his head on the adamant stone of the tunnel wall, the young teenager went out like a light and slipped unknowingly into the darkness. Little did he know what sort of things awaited him underground as he slid unconsciously down the natural slide.  
  
An hour later, Brian came around. Sitting up, he immediately began to rub his crown painfully.  
  
"Grr.. It feels as if I've been hit in the head with a twenty-ton boulder.. Hey! Where am I?"  
  
He looked around, but there was not much to be seen in the overwhelming darkness. The tunnel had gone so far down that light was an unknown energy in the mysterious underground. Staring up, Brian could barely make out the sloping tunnel that he had fallen through.  
  
"Gosh," he whispered. "I'll never be able to climb back up all of that."  
  
And Brian never did climb back up the tunnel, but it wasn't from lack of trying. For hours he did little else but search painstakingly for grooves in the rock to help him scale the wall and make it back to the surface. But it was no use; the vertical tunnel had been worn smooth over hundreds of years. Finally he gave up. Sighing halfheartedly, Brian lay down exhausted.  
  
"I can't give up. There has to be a way out of here," he thought after some time. "Maybe if I go forward instead of going back, I'll find an exit."  
  
Standing up decisively, Brian began to march forward into the growing darkness. Feeling his way through the inky-black atmosphere, Brian felt something unusual carved into the stonewalls. Although he could not see them, Brian was almost certain that long ago, someone had been here before. But who? Brian did not spend much time figuring out the answer. Remembering his position, the boy continued his trek. As he walked, taking extra care to not get lost in the labyrinth of tunnels, Brian noticed that there was no sound in the underground chambers. Once Brian thought he heard the plip- plop of dripping water in the distance, but after straining his ears to catch the sound again for a good five minutes, Brian began to doubt that he had heard anything at all. Time began to pass by unnoticed. Minutes merged into hours, hours into days. Brian lost track of time in the depths of the tunnels, not knowing whether it was night or day in the outside world. But it did not matter what time it was in a place like this; here, day was just as dark as night. Brian began to feel anxious as the tunnels led to nowhere. What if he lost his way forever? What if he died down here, in the dark, alone, and his parents never found him or knew what happened?  
  
"No, I can't think like that. There is a way out of here. I can feel it," Brian reassured himself.  
  
Everywhere he turned, Brian came across a dead end, or back to a tunnel he had discovered before. It was a few hours when things began to get hopeless. The search had proved futile. Brian's stomach rumbled like thunder in the echoing silence.  
  
"This is a lost cause. I've been down here for hours, and I have not found a way out, or a way back. All I can do now is wait here for the end, I guess."  
  
Just as he sat down, Brian suddenly noticed something he had not taken note of before. Water. The key to staying alive. There was hope after all. The ground that Brian was sitting on was damp, whereas the other chambers had been dry. His heart pounding, Brian began to follow the trail of water.  
  
"Water doesn't just miraculously appear out of nowhere in a place like this. There has to be a pool somewhere nearby, maybe even a spring!" he concluded.  
  
His previously slacking pace became a mad dash for survival. As he progressed, the ground underfoot became increasingly wet. Before long, Brian found himself sloshing though deep puddles in his excitement. Turning another corner, he found himself face-to-face with an incredible sight. And it wasn't just water.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. SO STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!! Thank you. 


	2. The Zoid Underground

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep.2 The Zoid Underground  
  
By drakora_master  
  
It was an enormous underground lake. Brian stared openmouthed at its awesome mass. He wanted to say, "Amazing! I'll have a great story to tell when I get back to Morlsevort for sure!" but was at a loss for words. The lake was at least 200 feet across, and seemed to stretch for miles lengthwise. Dancing patterns of light from the water rippled across the walls of the chamber, casting eerie shadows on the mysterious object resting in the lake's center. Brian immediately got on his knees and lapped up the water furiously, as thirsty as he was. Wiping the icy-cold water from the corners of his mouth, he took notice of the object. It was a pale white, and although it was huge, it seemed small compared to the lake. It looked like a deformed sort of ship to Brian, although he had a strange suspicion that it was not. Brian approached the thing cautiously, as if afraid it might come alive and attack him. It was difficult to tell exactly what it was in the darkness even with the spectral light coming from the water. A loud cracking noise alerted him. He had stepped a skull. It grinned back at him, staring for eternity through eyeless sockets. Brian leaped back in shock, a scream stuck in his throat. Suddenly, the thing in the lake moved. It swayed its front end from side to side and groaned. The sound of rustling manacles was evident, and Brian realized that the creature (creature?) was chained up. It lifted its front foot clear out of the water and swung its tail back and forth with furious strength. It was then that Brian knew very well what it was. A zoid. What kind of zoid he wasn't sure, and he wasn't sure what it could possibly be doing chained up miles beneath the surface of the earth. A wave of sympathy passed him. How long had this zoid been here? Why had it been chained? Was it punishment or cruelty? Brian searched for a possible way to liberate the white zoid. It continued to struggle against its confines, though the manacles did not seem to loosen, rusty though they were.  
  
"Don't worry zoid, I'll free you. Just stop moving and give me a chance!"  
  
Brian carefully scanned the banks for some sort of tool he could use to free the zoid. Eventually Brian came across an ancient control panel. Curious, he pressed a button once and waited. Several minutes passed and Brian began to wonder if he had pressed the right one. His question was answered-a loud noise like a gunshot range through the cavern. The manacles were somehow being detonated, though Brian wasn't sure if it was his own doing. The zoid lifted its head and roared, a sound that shook the chamber like an earthquake and caused the lake to ripple. The enormous chains that had imprisoned the zoid for centuries were finally giving way. Each one fell to the ground and exploded. Backing away slightly, Brian watched the zoid as it rejoiced its freedom. It swam across the lake with surprising speed using its broad tail like a paddle. The huge jaws snapped open and shut, and its small legs pounded the stone like pistons. After some time, the monster quieted down and scanned the cavern for a way out. Brian boldly approached the zoid.  
  
"Hello there! My name's Brian. I'm the one who freed you. What have you been doing down here? Who put those chains on you?"  
  
The zoid turned and looked at him. It was the first time that Brian actually saw the zoid up close. He recognized the species with astonishment.  
  
"That's a Barigator, the alligator zoid! But how..? That zoid is extremely rare nowadays. I wonder who owned it?" He thought for a moment. "I know! I'll call you Albine for your white color!"  
  
The Barigator growled hostilely. If the zoid had had eyes, Brian would've sworn that it was glaring at him. Brian frowned. He had just freed it, and yet it seemed angry.  
  
"Hey, what's with the cold shoulder? I just saved your life! Its not like I'm gonna hurt you."  
  
The zoid did not seem convinced. Snapping its jaws furiously, it lifted it front foot and brought crashing down on Brian. He leaped nimbly out of the way as rock shards from the floor flew through the air like arrows. Staring dumbstruck at the spot he had been standing in before, which was now cracked and split due to the extreme weight of the Barigator's foot, Brian reprimanded the zoid curtly.  
  
"Now look what you've done! That could've been me!"  
  
But the pale monster was not listening. Maddened by the fact that it had failed to kill the boy, it swung its head and caught Brian a forceful blow on the shoulder. The boy was thrown against the wall and did not rise up again. Unsatisfied, the Barigator swung its tail and struck the outside wall. The stone splintered like wood as it was struck by the awesome, insanely driven force.Stalactites rained down from above and the zoid continued its assault on the wall. Tunnels collapsed and caved in altogether underground as the Barigator roared triumphantly. It did not need a mere boy to control it. It would find a way out of this underground prison by itself. It would get revenge on mankind for chaining it up and leaving it to die. It would make sure that every last human suffered what it suffered. The endless pain and torment. All of the humans would tremble upon the mentioning of his name-Albine the Avenger! Yes. Albine liked the sound of that. He would obliterate the humans, and the zoid population would rise to greatness once again.  
  
" But not all humans are so bad. This little boy saved you and did not want to hurt you," pleaded Albine's inner concience.  
  
Albine shook his head. No! Every human must die! This one was foolish to think that the great Albine would pity it!  
  
Albine glanced at the remains of his manacles, then at the boy. He had freed him. Brian did not think of himself like Albine's original owner had. Perhaps it was wrong to have killed him. Perhaps he could be spared.  
  
Suddenly, water began to trickle through a crack Albine had made in the wall. Albine started at it with a dreading suspician of danger growing deep within him. The water widened the crack as it flowed freely into the cavern. Before long, the once innocent trickle of water became a great torrent of nature's fury. Brian began to stir. He was in great pain, but still alive. Slowly he stood up and gaped as icy-cold water filled the cavern. The lake filled with frightening speed, and it did not take Brian long to realize the urgency of the situation. The chamber was flooding.  
  
"Albine! Are you okay? Listen, we have to get out of here! I think there's some other lakes on the other side of the wall you broke, and the water from that other lake is filtering into this one! If we don't move fast, the water will fill the cavern entirely and we'll drown!"  
  
Albine knew that the boy was right. But the question was: Should he save the boy, or save himself? Undecided, the Barigator hesitated. Then, recalling the boy's act of selfless kindness, Albine reluctantly approached Brian. For a moment Brian thought he was about to be eaten as the Barigator opened its jaws wide. Then it hit him-Barigators had cockpits in their mouths. Crawling inside, Brian adjusted to the darkness as Albine closed his mouth. Light filtered dimly through an orange cockpit door located on the roof of the zoid's mouth, illuminating a chair at the back of the mouth. Hastily Brian climbed into it and shut the front cockpit door as Albine dived. As he donned his seatbelt, Brian noticed that the zoid combat system seemed to have miraculously replenished its energy and turned itself on, even after what the zoid had been though. A screen appeared, and Brian took two levers in each hand and thrusted them forward. Albine growled thunderously in the whirling melee of water.  
  
"Alright, Let's break out of this dump Albine!"  
  
The Barigator's speed increased dramatically as Brian switched the thrusters on. Flicking a button labeled "Aqua Mode" Brian grinned as Albine converted. The zoid's legs rotated and hinged to his side, and Albine began to propel himself through the water using his broad tail. Water flashed by on the screen and Brian found that it was difficult to control such a high-speed zoid. Meanwhile, the walls of the cavern began to crumble under the extreme pressure of the water.  
  
"Hurry! Through that hole in the wall!" Brian shouted as the ceiling caved in.  
  
Diving underwater, the zoid traveled through the gaping puncture that the water had caused and resurfaced in a different cavern. The waters raged like some uncontrolled storm, as the battle for survival became a mad rush. Brian instantly realized that while the other lake was flooding, this one was decreasing its water level rapidly. Then he saw it. A ledge on the other side of the chamber. A glimmer of daylight that shone just past it proved that this ledge was indeed the key to escaping.  
  
"Albine! We must reach that ledge in order to escape! I think it leads to the exit! Quickly! Before the water level is too low and we can't jump to it!"  
  
Brian was thrown back against his chair as the Barigator sped up. Working its tail furiously, Albine swam determinedly toward the ray of light.  
  
"Now Albine! Jump!"  
  
Brian felt a soaring sensation as Albine leaped like a dolphin out of the water. The ledge loomed up ahead. For a moment, Brian believed that they would not make it. Shutting his eyes, he prepared to be crushed against the wall. But his dedicated partner did not yield. In the next instant, Brian knew that they had indeed landed on firm, dry land. Behind them, the entire underground complex began to collapse. In front of them, daylight shone. They had made it.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. So bye. (waves bye to disappointed lawyers) 


	3. Rev Raptor Ambush

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep.3 Rev Raptor Ambush  
  
By drakora_master  
  
Albine shuffled into the sunlight. Outside, the weather was wonderful. The sun shone brightly against an aquamarine sky, and there wasn't a cloud for miles. The mountains were fertile from last week's storm, and were covered in emerald vegetation. Such weather was rare for a coastal region. Brian recognized his position; the tunnel had led out the side of a mountain. If he wanted to return safely to Morlsevort, he would have to cross the mountains.  
  
"C'mon Albine. We had better make it back to the town before anybody's noticed we are gone."  
  
Albine was enjoying his surroundings immensely. He rolled about in the grass, growling playfully, while Brian stood over him like a guardian. Swinging his tail from side to side, the Barigator romped about like a puppy, elated to finally be rid of his underground prison. Brian watched him happily. It was the first time that the boy was actually able to fully see his partner. Albine was a zoid of about forty-five feet in length from snout to tail, and about fifteen feet tall. He had an enormous pair of jaws lined with file-like teeth, and a bright orange cockpit door near his forehead. The cockpit door had a crack that spread over it like forked lightning, and was the only part of the zoid that was colored. The rest of Albine's paint had been washed off by water, giving him a ghostly white pallor. His legs were small, but strong, and low enough to able Albine to crawl under opposing zoids and attack them from beneath. The Barigator's feet were flat and padlike, perfect for swimming. They were also lined with razor-sharp claws for close-range combat. Along his back were tough spines that gave him an aggressive stance. The tail was long and broad, used for propelling Albine through the water or whacking adversaries with. But other than his teeth and claws, the zoid had no extra weapons or armor. Brian noticed this with dissatisfaction. He had hoped that he and Albine would be able to become Protectors, (zoid pilots who guard a small town or village from invaders) but the Barigator was in no condition to fight as of now. An idea suddenly struck him. His father was a zoid technician who kept spare parts around specifically for repairing zoids. Perhaps his dad would lend a few weapons to his son. There was no guarantee, but Brian was willing to try.  
  
"Let's go Albine! My dad has some weapons back at home. Maybe if we are lucky, he'll give you some!"  
  
This statement was enough motivation for Albine. Opening his jaws, the Barigator allowed Brian to crawl inside as he led the way to Morlsevort.  
  
Neva was a shrewd captain who had crept through the Imperial ranks by becoming merciless and cruel to all those who stood in her way. She was in the Sergeant's favor, and before long she would, without a doubt, take his position. All that was left to do was recover a handful of rare zoids for the army. Neva had dark green hair and wore the traditional uniform of blue- gray, symbolizing her ultimate allegiance to the Imperial army. She had dark blue eyes and never smiled out of happiness. When she did, it was something most sinister. Neva scanned the area through a pair of binoculars while lying low. Her Rev Raptor force lay hidden among some trees, her soldiers ready to spring into action in a moment's notice. A soldier approached and saluted her.  
  
"Has anything shown up yet, Captain?"  
  
Neva did not reply, but focused her sights on a white object moving some distance away.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Whirling on him, she snapped out orders.  
  
"Tell my soldiers to get the Rev Raptors ready. We may have finally found something."  
  
Brian stretched leisurely in the cockpit. He watched trees go by through half-open eyes as Albine hiked over the mountains. Life was great. He had a zoid, a best friend even, and a tale that all the children of Morlsevort would want to hear. That is, if he made it back. He remembered the faces of his parents, Mr. Krocket and all his friends. How good it was to see them in person. Back in the tunnels, he was sure he was going to die. But thanks to a little hope and a zoid named Albine, he made it out. Life was great. Suddenly, Albine came to a halt. Brian became alert.  
  
"Hey Albine, why'd you stop? Have you seen something?"  
  
The Barigator did not reply. Turning his head from side to side, Albine scanned the bushes suspiciously. Brian shrugged.  
  
"Maybe it was just a squirrel. Let's keep going."  
  
Suddenly, a Rev Raptor leapt out of the bushes and barred their way. It was an evil looking zoid that was infamous for its ferocious attacks. It was silver black near the tail and had blood-red armor close to the head. The long fore-arm claws clacked maliciously, as if itching to rip another zoid to shreds. Its powerful legs could carry it at great speeds, and were tipped with lethal talons that had been the fall of many an opposing zoid. On its back were deadly hooks that could easily impale any fool who would dare to cross its path. The entire zoid was in a permenent curved position, so that it could spring to attack at any moment.  
  
"Hey! That's an Imperial zoid! What's it doing in Republican territory?"  
  
Flicking on the Communication button, Brian spoke to the soldier who appeared on screen.  
  
"Stay out of this territory! It's the Republicans'!"  
  
The soldier grinned sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, is that so? My mistake. I'd better tell the others." He hailed the other Rev Raptors. "Hey, this kid says that we are on Republican territory. How nice of him to remind us. Why don't we return the favor, eh Captain?"  
  
Neva smirked. "What kind of zoid do you have there, boy?"  
  
Brian glared. "Nothing you low-lives would be interested in."  
  
Neva ignored the insult casually. "Looks like a Barigator to me. It'll make a nice little recruit to the Imperial army." Her voice hardened. "Hand it over or we will take it, kid."  
  
Brian backed away. "No way. Albine's my partner. He'd never listen to creeps like you."  
  
Albine nodded. "Is that so. Well, in that case, we'll just have to tame it a little, no big deal. C'mon, soldiers, let's take that Barigator."  
  
Brian looked around. They had surrounded them. What chance did he and an unarmed Barigator stand against five fully armed Rev Raptors?  
  
The Rev Raptors began to shoot. Immediately Brian turned on the Combat System and began to dodge. Lunging toward one of the Rev Raptor's legs, Albine clamped down had on its foot with his jaws. Unable to balance, the Rev Raptor went down. Albine was on it like a ravenous wolf. Lifting up his front foot, the Barigator roared and the foot became electrically charged. Brian caught on quickly. Slamming down on a joystick, Brian watched as the foot crushed and electrocuted the fallen Rev Raptor. Meanwhile, the others were pelting Albine with the guns on their forearms. If Brian didn't act soon, the Barigator would become seriously damaged. Whirling around, he controlled Albine torward them. Instinctively, Albine lashed out with his tail and knocked one of them down. Ferociously the white monster bit deeply into his adversary's side, tearing out vital chunks of metal. The unfortunate beast was dead in seconds. Another Rev Raptor lashed out at Albine with its claws, scoring him deep in the shoulder. Ignoring the pain, Albine whirled around and leapt on the dinosaur-like zoid's chest, jaws open, claws outstretched. Surprised by the ferocity of the attack, the Rev Raptor had no time to counter as Albine ripped apart its neck. The fourth opponent kicked at them with its talons. Albine's back was deeply wounded now, but he refused to give up. As the Rev Raptor prepared another lash, Albine caught the foot in his jaws and jerked his head forcefully. The Rev Raptor's foot was torn off completely. With his prey unable to walk, Brian scored another victory with ease. Now the last Rev Raptor left was Neva's black one. But Neva was no fool at the controls. She leapt high into the air and landed on Albine's back, talons first. The Barigator whirled around but found himself snapping at air. Neva was gone. A sudden crunching sound made Brian aware that Neva was picking Albine up in her claws. The next thing he knew, she had thrown him against the wall. Albine was forcefully smashed against the wall. With his back and legs seriously damaged, Albine stood little chance. It was Brian who saved the day.  
  
"C'mon Albine! Don't give up just yet! I have a plan!"  
  
Controlling Albine to a cliff's edge, the Barigator turned his back to the dizzying drop. Neva charged him. Brian pulled a lever with all his might. Albine swung his tail with a new power, a power that came from Brian. The tail tripped Neva, and she went sailing down the mountain's side.  
  
"Albine! We won! We defeated five Rev Raptors!!!!"  
  
Albine roared triumphantly.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, though I wish I did. ( 


	4. Tragedy

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep.4 Tragedy  
  
By drakora_master  
  
Brian leaped out of the cockpit and looked around him. Random zoid parts and dead Rev Raptors lay before him. He approached the cliff and glanced down. The black Rev Raptor was nowhere to be seen. Then he averted his gaze to Albine. The Barigator was in a horrible state. Circuits stuck out at odd angles along his back, and his front left foot was practically a twisted chunk of metal. Many of his spines were bent or chipped, and scorch marks covered his tail like patches. Albine growled feebly as Brian shook his head sadly.  
  
"Albine, we have to hurry. You are in danger. C'mon, quickly! Once we get over this mountain, Morlsevort will be in sight and my dad can repair you!"  
  
In order to save his pal some energy for the trip, Brian decided to hike alongside his zoid rather than in the cockpit. Marching forward, he assisted Albine to his feet and scouted the area. They were getting near the summit now. Once they had climbed over the mountain, it would all be downhill. Albine painfully took a few steps forward and collapsed. Brian was rushing to his aid when a raindrop landed on his head. Only an hour ago, the skies had been clear and completely devoid of clouds. Now, black clouds blocked out the sun, and thunder rumbled in the distance. Albine caught himself and carefully began to seek shelter among some trees. Brian did likewise.  
  
The going was slow and steady. With Albine's leg damaged and the storm pelting them with icy rain and wind, progress was painful. Brian stared upward at the gloomy sky and sighed. It just wasn't his day. First, he falls down a tunnel into who-knows-where and ends up in a collapsing cavern right next to a vengeful Barigator. Then, just when they escape, they are attacked by Rev Raptors. Now this. Could it possibly get any worse? Brushing rainwater out of his eyes, Brian continued his long trek home.  
  
The summit was finally in sight now. Mentally, Brian was relieved. The storm had gotten much worse, alternating from hail to blustering wind. Dashing forward, Brian stood on the mountaintop and beckoned to Albine.  
  
"Look Albine! It is all-downhill from here. We can get you fixed soo- What?!"  
  
The once beautiful town of Morlsevort was burnt to the ground. The rain dampened the smoldering fires that were turning the buildings into ash. Smoke drifted upward like a black omen, making the sky even darker. People were rushing about, tending to the wounded, while white ambulance trucks stood on hand. Women and children were grieving in the center of the town while the men struggled to cope with the losses as well. There had obviously been a big fire. But Brian was awestruck. How could such a large and tragic fire have started while it was raining? There was only one possible conclusion. This had been the work of mercenaries! Sliding down the mountainside, Brian called urgently to his white zoid.  
  
"Albine, come! We have got to see what's up!"  
  
Sertha blinked back tears as she watched the rest of the town through a watery veil. She had black hair and blue eyes, which were now clouded with tears. Her scarlet dress was soiled with rainwater, and mud crusted her features. Earlier this morning, an enormous fleet of War Sharks from an Imperial sea base known as the Kraken's Fortress laid waste to the coastal town of Morlsevort. They had demanded every rich or ounce of profit that the town could offer. Stubbornly the residents had refused, believing that the War Sharks pilots were only traders like the ones scheduled to come that afternoon. It was then that they had disposed of the city, burning it to the ground. Many were killed, including Sertha's sister, her good friend Mr. Krocket, and her son, Brian, was also believed to be dead. Silently she grieved to herself, asking God how such a thing could happen. Lightning flashed across the sky, presiding over the dispirited scene.  
  
Brian ran into the city and immediately began to search for his mother and father. The residents looked strangely at him, as if he was a miracle, and then turned their gaze to the white Barigator. Then they resumed their weeping. Everywhere were medics lifting the injured into the ambulances, and blood stained the ground. Brian finally came across his house. It was charred, but still standing. He rushed inside, dreading what he might find within. To his relief, he discovered his mother unharmed.  
  
"Mom! What happened! You're okay! Where's dad? WHERE'S DAD??!"  
  
Sertha looked at him as though she could not believe her eyes. After staring at Brian for some time, she finally recognized him as real and brought him into a boa-constrictor embrace.  
  
"Brian! You're alive! Your father and I were so worried."  
  
When she eventually let go of him, Brian questioned her again.  
  
"What happened, and where's dad?"  
  
Sertha related the sad tale.  
  
"Our city was attacked by zoids from an Imperial sea base. They attacked because we refused to give them our city's profit. Our Protectors fought back, but they were outnumbered. Everyone thought you were dead Brian. This is such a relief."  
  
"And where's dad?"  
  
"He is in the basement, repairing the zoids lost in the battle. He hopes to rebuild new zoids to protect us, in case we are attacked again."  
  
"Can I see him? I found a wild zoid, and it needs treatment."  
  
"Yes. You may go. Your father will be happy to see you."  
  
Brian walked down the stairs into their spacious basement. Spotting his dad, Brian ran forward and hailed his father.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
His father turned around to face the speaker. Other than his height, Herro was a mirror image of his son. Brown hair, hazel eyes, and the family birthmark- a curved triangle near his left eye- they all corresponded with Brian. Normally, Herro was an optimistic man who always noticed the silver lining of situations, but now he wore a tired and weary complexion of one who had just been doing tedious work. His face creased into a smile as Brian approached.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Brian!"  
  
Brian halted as he let his dad hug him. After he had been released, Herro questioned his son.  
  
"Where have you been, Brian? Sertha and I have been worried!"  
  
As briefly as he could, Brian explained how he had found Albine in an underground cavern. He knew that it was going to sound far-fetched, but his dad seemed to believe the strange tale.  
  
"So where is this zoid now?"  
  
"Here, he's outside."  
  
Brian brought Herro outside, where it was still raining quite hard. Albine lay groaning underneath a makeshift canopy. The pale beast seemed relieved to find Brian approaching, and wagged his tail expectantly. Herro looked the Barigator up and down, muttering under his breath. He then turned to Brian.  
  
"He'll be okay. I think your Albine needs some armor and weapons if he is going to be a Protector. After all, that is what you're going to request, right?"  
  
Herro had taken the words straight out of Brian's mouth. The boy had been waiting to have a zoid of his own all his life and become a Protector, but was too ashamed to ask. Brian merely nodded.  
  
"Alright then. I'll take Albine to the basement and see what I can do. You go inside with your mother. She'll probably need some comforting after what has happened."  
  
Later that night. Brian lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Outside, the rain continued its onslaught of icy fury as it pelted the windows with hail. Brian could not sleep; not after what had taken place. How could this happen? Many innocent villagers had been killed, including Mr. Krocket. It would have been a prosperous season for him in his watch shop had the War Sharks never came. How could anyone do something so cruel? Brian slammed his fist down on the table frustratedly. Why hadn't he been there to help? If it hadn't been for Albine and the cavern, he could've helped fought those enemy zoids off. He could've stopped this all from happening. No. "I can't think about the past like this. What I can do right now, that's the question." he thought. Brian began to pace the room impatiently. An idea struck him. Scribbling down a note and sticking it to his bed, Brian quietly crept into the basement.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. (imagines herself surrounded by zoid models and swimming in riches) Life is so unfair.  
  
By the way, thanks Hog of Hedges and DS (especially DS) for reviewing. I appreciate it! 


	5. Albine's New Weapons

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep.5 Albine's New Weapons  
  
By drakora_master  
  
Brian carefully treaded down the creaky stairs, knowing that one little noise could put an end to his coming adventure. Luckily, the intense storm that was [STILL] raging outside had not let up, and it not only muted his steps, but would also provide an excellent cover as he made his escape. Cautiously he opened the door to the basement and peeped in. Stumbling down into the blackness, the young boy groped along the walls until he discovered a light switch. Flicking it on, Brian watched as light flooded the colossal basement and he glanced around. Everywhere were badly damaged zoids in need of repair. A pile of mismatched weapons and parts towered in the back corner. But Brian did not pay much attention to these. He knew what he was looking for. After several minutes of searching, a loud grunt echoed around the walls. Brian flinched, hoping that his parents would not be woken up. Slowly, he turned around.  
  
Albine was scarcely recognizable. The white Barigator that Brian had come to know so well was covered in a dark green armor. It had been polished to a shine, making it seem as if Albine was brand new. The cockpit door had been replaced, and the claws, which had been dull before, were now keen and razor-sharp. On the zoid's shoulders were two shiny black 20 mm cannons, complete with ammunition. On his lower back was a missile launcher turret with four missiles suitable for disposing aerial zoids. Albine roared in pleasure at the sight of his friend. Brian shushed him harshly.  
  
"Shut up Albine! Do you want to wake up the entire town??!"  
  
Albine growled gloomily at the lecture. Brian immediately regretted speaking so harshly to his fearsome partner.  
  
"Err. Sorry. Anyway, Albine, I've decided that we should go out on an adventure together. We're going to get revenge for what that sea fleet did to us. How would you like life on the high seas?"  
  
Unexpectantly, Albine's reply had a hint of doubt in it.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Albine, you were built to swim! What, afraid of a little water?"  
  
Albine shook his head and gestured toward a picture hanging on the wall. Brian approached it and sighed. It was a portrait of his father and mother, holding their baby for the camera. A wave of guilt surpassed him. Suddenly, a voice rang through his mind.  
  
"Albine? But you can't. talk. can you?"  
  
"Brian, listen, I'm talking telepathically. Your dad was generous enough to offer you the job of being a Protector. A Protector's job is to eliminate all harm that might come to their village. This town is in a very vulnerable state. You can't just leave it here!!!"  
  
Brian believed that he was going insane. Surely, Albine didn't have psychic powers? The very thought of it would make him laugh. But whoever was talking to him was right. As a Protector, he couldn't possibly leave his family here. But another thought nagged him. Turning around to face Albine, he spoke aloud.  
  
"I know that it would be dishonorable to leave. But we must. You see, I have heard of this sea army-the Kraken's Fortress. They are supposed to tax and raid all the coastal cities of Planet Zi. They are notorious for their cruel and harsh ways of conquest. I can't stand here and watch as they do to others what they did to us. Besides, the fleet is going to come back. I feel it. Instead of staying here and defending Morlsevort, we must go straight to their headquarters and attack. We will raise an army as we travel there, and then pay them back for what they did. So, are you with me?"  
  
Though he did not show it, Albine greatly admired the bravery of his master. Still, he was doubtful that the boy could cope with battling an entire army that thousands of skilled Protectors could not defeat. But Albine was as ready for vengeance as Brian was, and would battle with him to the end. Roaring loudly, the white Barigator showed his allegiance appreciatively.  
  
"That's the spirit! Oh, and SHUSH!!! You could wake up the dead roaring like that!"  
  
Brian took one last look at Morlsevort, or what remained of it. He hated to leave his hometown, but also hated the thought of it being attacked again by those Kraken's Fortress freaks. Lightning spread across the sky, illuminating the Barigator for one fleeting moment. Lightning flashed again. However, this time, the zoid was nowhere to be seen.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own zoids, just the characters in my story.  
  
A/N: Sorry if it was a bit short this time.. 


	6. Fable Island

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep.6 Fable Island  
  
By drakora_master  
  
Argus glanced at the aquamarine sky from the inside of his War Shark's cockpit. The storm seemed to have finally let up, and the sun shone merrily, as if asking for forgiveness for the past weather. A few clouds scudded by on the horizon, remnants of the storm. The air was cool and crisp, as it always was just after rain. Argus gave little regard to the weather, however. His mind was on other things. Their past victory; he and the other members of Kraken's Fortress's War Shark fleet had just successfully raided a small coastal town. It was called Morseport or something. But the name didn't matter. He and the others had burned that town completely to the ground, and it hardly deserved a name anymore. Argus chuckled to himself as he remembered the town's defense. They were so pathetic, those Protectors. A few Ptera Strikers, a Cannon Tortoise or two. The confrontation was over in seconds. And now, Argus was heading back, his War Shark piled with riches from the raid. The Imperial veteran stroked his brown beard thoughtfully and narrowed his cold eyes shrewdly. He would, without a doubt, get a raise for this.  
  
Brian lay sprawled on a rocky outcrop. He stared up at the clear sky and chewed reflectively at a sandwich. Albine waded in the shallows, taking the time to stretch his legs a bit. The two had been traveling since midnight, and it was already afternoon. Just before leaving, Brian had packed extra food and ammunition for the journey. They had followed the trail that the War Sharks created, and were only a day's journey behind them. Brian finished his sandwich and reached into the supplies bag for more. But all he came across were crumbs. Inwardly Brain smacked himself for not bringing enough supplies; but then again, he had been in quite a rush that night. The boy exhaled a long sigh as his stomach grumbled. He would have to find an island to replenish the supplies, and soon. Albine, who had finished his romping, stared expectantly at Brain.  
  
"Alright. It's about time we continued our search. Let's go."  
  
Climbing into the cockpit, Brain lowered the viser (cockpit door) and mushed his friend onward. Albine needed no second bidding; heimmediately rushed into the water with a colossal splash and propelled himself forward with his tail. Brian, meanwhile, unfolded a map that was lying near the control panels. After scanning the yellowed parchment, he groaned. The next island was at least four days away. But what's this? Brian saw a much closer island depicted on the map. It looked only a few hours away. Yet it was unlabeled. But why? I didn't matter. As soon as he reached that island, Brian could resupply. No matter what awaited him there.  
  
Argus piloted his War Shark underwater, straying away from the others in the group. He had picked up something unusual on the radar. It appeared to be no larger than his own zoid, and yet he could not perceive exactly what it was. The command system displayed no information on this species of zoid. Argus looked closer. Wasn't that a Barigator? Argus had fought Barigators before. He knew their tactics well. But there was something unusual about this zoid in particular. It looked larger, fiercer, and yet more primitive, even though it had the same green armor and weapons as an average Barigator. Argus could easily see how a zoid like this could improve his chances of getting a raise. Silently the mercenary maneuvered his War Shark towards the mysterious monster, while the others took no notice.  
  
A sudden blipping sound shook Brian out of his reverie. Grumbling under his breath, Brian switched off the alarm and glanced at the radar. Another zoid was following him. Suddenly alerted, Brian sat erect in his chair as the object came closer. Brian recognized its dark form-this was undoubtbly a War Shark, probably from the same fleet that he happened to be searching for. Albine let out a nervous growl. He could sense the presence of the enemy as well as Brian could. Suddenly, a green light shown in the darkness for a mere instant, then faded. Brian did not take long to realize that it was the enemy's cockpit door reflecting in the dim light. He was just about to attack in the direction of the flash when he was suddenly jerked to the left. Brian had only time to watch as two missiles speeded out of nowhere and struck Albine's right side. Albine roared loudly, though luckily his armor had absorbed most of the damage. Instantly Brian regained control and searched frantically around in the black void (they are deep beneath the surface). A sudden glimmer of purple armor alerted him of the War Shark's position. Albine lauched a missile in its direction, but the elusive enemy evaded the shot with ease and charged straight at Albine. The Barigator whirled around to face his foe, and the War Shark came into contact with Albine's jaws. There was a loud crunching sound as Albine bit down with irate fury, crushing the enemy zoid's armor like tinfoil. The War Shark wriggled free and fired incessantly at the Barigator's mouth, but Brian knew what to do. Thrusting the boosters forward to maximum power, the green zoid launched itself into the War Shark's body. Damaged severely by the sudden impact, the purple shark was blown aside, and sank miserably to the depths.  
  
Brian resurfaced. It was late out, though the moon was full and provided a convenient beacon for the duo to travel by. The last battle had alerted the young boy that there could be other Imperial zoids in the area, and Brian was not about to take chances. Albine swam stealthily without the boosters on as they headed for a darkened island. It appeared to be the same island that Brian had seen on his map.  
  
"Look Albine! We're saved! A place where we can stop and rest. And good thing, too, I was getting hungry! I hope the inhabitants are friendly."  
  
The Barigator beached cautiously on the shore as Brian leapt out of the cockpit. Something was not all right to Albine. He could somehow sense a presence of humans, but the island seemed suspiciously deserted. Brian marched forward toward a grove of palm trees, and beckoned Albine to come with him. But the zoid stayed rooted to his spot, as if he had been bound there. Brian encouraged his friend to accompany him through the island, but Albine remained unmoved. There was great danger here; he could feel it.  
  
"C'mon Albine, what's wrong? Don't you want to explore the island?"  
  
The Barigator shook his head resolutely. Brian shrugged impassively.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to go, I'll understand. Wait here, okay? I'll be back with supplies."  
  
No sooner than he had taken a step was Brian surrounded by the very inhabitants of the island. They had encircled him and pointed spears toward his neck, preventing the slightest chance of escape. Brian looked around fearfully at his assailants. Their faces were grim and unmoving, and covered with vibrant tattoos. Their skin was tanned, and they wore long cloaks of varying colors, as well as bones around their necks and wrists, like jewelry. They struck Brian immediately as savages and the teenage boy thought it was best to remain silent. A tall figure, who was probably the chieftain, approached Brian. His voice was deep and imperative. He interrogated Brian under his dark keen stare.  
  
"What does a little boy such as yourself want with our island? And why do you come here with an armed zoid? Answer me!"  
  
Brian quailed under the chieftain's stare. One of the others suggested to the leader.  
  
"Zonorath, maybe he is a soldier for the Imperial army, who has come to raid our island?"  
  
Zonorath nodded grimly, and seemed to be considering this when Brian spoke out indignantly to the chieftain.  
  
"I, sir, am NOT from the Imperial army! They are the very scum I have been trying to fight since my hometown was destroyed by a fleet from the Kraken's Fortress! I only came here to restock on supplies! I never had the intentions of hurting any of you! So, could you please let me go?"  
  
The leader was taken aback by Brian's bravery. He leaned in closer and stared at the boy for some time. After a few minutes, he stood up and spoke once again.  
  
"Tell me, young boy, what is your name? And where do you come from?"  
  
"My name is Brian Marinaus of Morlsevort!"  
  
"Morlsevort. Yes. I have heard of that town's recent plight. A thousand apologies, but I am afraid that I cannot entirely trust you. I have my people to think about. Our island, Fable Island, is very vulnerable to outside invaders. Therefore, in order to prove that your story is truthful, you must defeat our most powerful Protector in a zoid match. It takes a pilot of brave heart to defeat such a Protector in combat, and if you come out of the battle a victor, you may leave our island unharmed. But, if one is at a loss, then thee shall surrender the Barigator. Understood?"  
  
Brian nodded grimly. Zonorath whisked Albine and Brian off to the village, where Brian would meet his opponent. He began to wander what Fable Island's Protector would be like, when he found himself staring at the very person.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, just the characters featured in my story. 


	7. Vihnest

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep.7 Vihnest  
  
By drakora_master  
  
Brian chanced a look at his surroundings. They were in the center of what looked like a village. Mountains reared up in the distance, almost seeming to touch the full moon, while thousands of stars twinkled in the indigo night sky. Dense jungle surrounded the primitive hamlet, and exotic bird calls chorused together to create music. A huge bonfire crackled in the center of the village, casting spooky shadows over the villagers' faces. A series of stone carved steps lay before Brian; they led up to a mysterious cloaked figure at the top. Prodding him with spears, the guards gestured for Brian to walk up the steps. With the sharp weapons hovering dangerously close to his neck, he didn't have much choice.  
  
After a few minutes of climbing, Brian reached the figure.  
  
"Must be my opponent," he thought.  
  
The shadowy figure stood framed against the pearly-white moon. Upon the arrival of the young boy, the shadowy person began to chant.  
  
"Those who harm the Island of Fables  
  
Will have to answer to me  
  
And if you try to turn the tables  
  
I'll seal your destiny.  
  
Fight me,  
  
Face me,  
  
Try and outpace me  
  
To me, it's all the same.  
  
If a challenge is what you want, I'll give  
  
Or Vihnest isn't my name."  
  
At this, the person threw off their cloak. Brian gasped.  
  
It was a girl. If Brian had known that his challenger would be a girl previously, he would still be surprised at the fact that she somehow looked more barbaric than any of the other islanders. The girl had dark purple hair with lilac streaks that gleamed in the moonlight. Her bangs went down the side of her face, and the rest of her hair was tumbled down her back. Her eyes were a deep blue, and as pretty as they were, they still struck fear into the hearts of her opponents. Her gaze was hardened and cold, her face expressionless. Tatoos painted with blood-red liquid that resembled geometric shapes were scarred onto the girl's face, and she had creamy white skin. Around her neck was a necklace of bones, the center pendant being the skull of some unfortunate dead animal. Her clothes were the same color of her hair; dark purple. Metallic fangs stuck out of the sides of her mouth, adding to her already fearsome complexion. Her cloak was as black as night, and flowed in the non-existent wind like a bird of ill omen. Brian thought that it was odd how different she looked to the rest of the islanders, and how similar as well. The girl wore a dark cloak like the rest, but had pale skin compared to their tan skin. She wore bones not only on her neck but also on her wrists like the others. Finally, Brian couldn't get the feeling that he had met this girl somewhere before long ago out of his head. He decided to hold the thought as the girl approached.  
  
Looking him up and down, Vihnest took in her opponent. Glancing at the white and red uniform, she remarked, "Morlsevort?" Brian did not respond. He did not trust this girl one bit.  
  
"Your name is Brian as I have heard. I am Vihnest, Fable Island's elite Protector. My job is to defeat outside threats such as you in combat."  
  
"And my name is Brian, Protector of Morlsevort. I am journeying to Kraken's Fortress to vanquish the ones who destroyed my town. And, if I need to defeat you to get there, I will do so without hesitation.  
  
Vihnest smirked. "In that case, follow me."  
  
Brian prepared the combat system of his Barigator. He had been brought to a large clearing for the duel with Vihnest, and was anxious to see what zoid she had. His question was finally answered; suddenly, a dark purple form flew out of the nearby trees and parked in front of Albine. Brian recognized it immediately as a modified Sinker Ray. The zoid was sleek and streamlined, and resembled an aquatic manta ray. The broad fins that spread out on either side of it were excellent for making quick turns, which the aerial/aquatic zoid was quite capable of. On each fin was a large gattling gun, and blades similar to that of a Storm Sworder's lined the fins as well. Boosters near the tail flared with a bright blue flame as Vihnest prepared for combat. Albine roared loudly, challenging his worthy opponent. Vihnest launched into action at the same instant as Brian. Flying straight toward the alligator zoid, for a split second the Sinker Ray looked like it was going to collide. Albine opened his jaws to bite his adversary, but Vihnest eluded him expertly and flew past. Turning on a dime, the Sinker Ray assaulted the Barigator's unprotected back with its double gattling guns. Brian turned around to meet Vihnest with his Barigator's twin guns, but she barrel-rolled her zoid, deflecting most of the projectiles. Frustrated, Brian fired at her with one of his missiles. The explosive sailed past as Vihnest dodged. Flying overhead, the Sinker Ray almost disappeared against the dark sky. Brian looked around for her with unease, and managed to spot a glimmer of purple armor. Firing in that direction, Albine watched as Vihnest casually dodged the shots and dived downward, blades outstretched. Albine's front claws began to glow with a blue light as they were charged with electrical energy. The Sinker Ray loomed closer, its swords gleaming maliciously in the moonlight. In one second, she would be upon them, and it would be over. It was now or never.  
  
"THUNDER...POUNCE!!!!" yelled Brian as he leaped into the air, claws outstretched.  
  
The Sinker Ray and the Barigator sailed past each other. For a second, a spectator would have thought that neither of the zoids had hit each other. But it wasn't as it seemed. After several seconds, a loud explosion sounded as the Sinker Ray's right booster blew up.  
  
"What the." gasped Vihnest as she struggled to regain control of her zoid, which was now flying on one side. Albine's charged claws had inflicted serious damage to the engines of the Sinker Ray, and hurt the boosters as well. Abine, on the other hand, was just as damaged. The Sinker Ray's blades had scoured him deep in the side. Collapsing, the only option left to the Barigator was to stand and fire. Turning to face his adversary, Brian was just about to attack Vihnest when familiar hisses rent the air. They were the hisses of War Sharks. And they were getting louder.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, just the characters in my story.  
  
A/N: Sorry for getting your hopes up and not using Krystal in the chapter, DS. Heh heh.. But don't lose faith, something tells me she will make an appearance later in the story. * hint hint * 


	8. Island Battle

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep.8 Island Battle  
  
By drakora_master  
  
Albine tossed his head and roared as the familiar hisses rent the air. Brian looked urgently from left to right, as if expecting the enemy to pop out of the surrounding foliage. Vihnest, who had ceased her attack, seemed aware of the approaching presence as well. Suddenly, explosions that seemed to come from the west portion of the isle shattered the silence. Vihnest realized the urgency of the situation and quickly called the other Protectors to come help. As she sped off toward the source of the explosions, she yelled back at Brian (who was coming to fight as well) through the com-link.  
  
"You traitor! Those are probably you're pals over there, blowing up half our island! I bet that this battle was just a diversion to distract me! You- "  
  
"Listen Vihnest, I swear that I am not with them! They probably followed me here! And I WILL destroy them for threatening your island just to prove it!"  
  
Albine quickened his pace as the explosions drew nearer.  
  
Argus was not defeated. After being crushed by some boy and his green Barigator and sinking to the bottom of the sea, he believed that there was no hope left for him. But the War Shark pilot did not give up. Traveling slowly, and painfully, through the sea, he washed up half dead on the shores of some undiscovered island. It was there that the devious soldier had hailed his comrades for an invasion. Perhaps his predicament wasn't so bad; it would pay off considerably. Not only would he find ample provisions on this island, but he was certain to find that meddling kid and his Barigator here too. And Argus was going to make sure that kid wished he had never messed with the almighty warriors of Kraken's Fortress.  
  
Standing imperatively on the hull of his injured War Shark, Argus directed the other men into battle. The War Sharks fired their guns incessantly at the rainforests, eager to draw out the island's Protectors. They did have Protectors, didn't they? Argus smirked. Even if they did, chances are that their zoids were weaklings. After all, what could you expect from a tropical island in the middle of the ocean?  
  
Three Sinker Rays shot out of the forest and countered the War Shark's barrage with their missiles. "Hmm, so they've finally showed up," thought Argus as the Sinker Rays veered into the sky. The War Sharks concentrated their weapons on the fast-moving aerial zoids, but somehow their adversaries were able to outfly every single shot. Suddenly, a squadron of ten Gun Snipers hovered into range. They were menacing zoids, covered from head to toe in imposing weapons of all kinds. Two large pistols adorned each hand, while a pair of missile pods perched on the back. These pods also functioned as boosters, allowing the agile raptor-like zoid to hover for short distances. The long tail ended in a single sniper rifle, from which the zoid got its name. With razor sharp claws, steel fangs, teal plating and firey orange cockpit, the Gun Sniper could strike fear into the hearts of the bravest zoid pilots. Turning their attention to the quickly- approaching land zoids, the War Sharks fired a devastating barrage of torpedoes into the air. With the trained Protectors at the controls, however, it was a breeze for the Gun Snipers to dodge. They retaliated with their own missiles, which screamed through the air like vicious wasps. The War Shark fleet could only watch in horror as the Gun Snipers' projectiles ripped the shore apart. The explosions were just too much for the purple zoids; those who were not destroyed completely by the explosions were buried alive as the sand shifted its weight. With half of his fleet lost in the attack, Argus decided that it was best to retreat. Climbing into the cockpit of his injured aquatic zoid, he donned the seatbelt and streaked off toward the horizon. He was just about to beckon the others to retreat as well, when something caught his eye. A glint of green armor. An enormous pair of white, ghostly jaws. Four sets of claws and an enormous broad tail. It could only mean one thing. The boy and his Barigator were on that island.  
  
Brian and Albine rushed to the Protectors' aid only to discover that their opponents had retreated. Or maybe it was a trap? Brian did not want to leave anything to chance. Mushing his gallant Barigator onward, Brian plunged into the dark ocean and converted Albine to aqua mode. The zoid growled feebly, but in a determined sort of way, as Brian flicked on the thruster switch. The young pilot was thrown against the back of his chair as the zoid streaked through the water. The surrounding scenery became steadily darker as Albine dived. They were sure to come across an enemy any second now, by the speed that they were going. Suddenly, Albine roared loudly as a purple War Shark came into view. With its injured hull and crushed mid body, Brian knew that this particular zoid was the same War Shark that he had defeated several hours before. That soldier, whatever his name was, had put up a good fight. Still, with a strangled zoid like that, he wouldn't stand a chance. Brian smirked confidently as he spoke to Argus through the com-link.  
  
"Back for more? Just remember, this time you won't be so lucky."  
  
Argus clenched his teeth and growled dangerously back at the young teenager. "Kid, you should know who you are up against. I'm a Commander from the Kraken's Fortress!"  
  
Brian yawned mockingly. "And would that be the same fleet that destroyed my town, Morlsevort? Well, in that case, that gives me another reason to kill you."  
  
Argus had had enough. Thrusting forward the joystick, he charged ruthlessly at the Barigator. But Brian was not so hot-headed. He casually dodged the War Shark and attacked Argus's unprotected back as the zoid passed. Irate beyond sanity, Argus swore something dreadful and clamped down his War Shark's jaws onto those of his opponent's. Albine wriggled his way out of Argus's death grip and shot the soldier in the face. Yelling in agony, Argus swung his tail and caught the Barigator on the side. The blade-like tail fin slashed Albine where he was already injured (the battle with Vihnest, remember?).  
  
"Wha..? Albine!!!! What's going on?" gasped Brian as the controls jammed up. Apparently, Argus had struck Albine's zoid core and seriously damaged the combat system. The screen fuzzed as Argus's demonic laughter echoed in the cockpit.  
  
"ALBINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"And now, I can finally get my revenge," sighed Argus in relief as he readied the cannons. The cursor was locked onto Albine when a shrill bleeping noise rent the air. Turning his attention the radar, Argus's jaw dropped in shock as an extremely fast zoid approached from behind. Argus could not even register what species he was up against before his zoid was obliterated by Vihnest's Sinker Ray. Killing the War Shark with one slash of her blades, the veteran Protector approached Brian  
  
"Brian! Are you okay! What's wrong with your Barigator??!"  
  
Brian struggled to raise his voice against the static building up rapidly in the cockpit.  
  
"Vihnest! The controls aren't working! That War Shark damaged the zoid core, and now I can't move Albine!"  
  
Vihnest's voice was higher than usual, as if she was afraid. It no longer was fearless and brave, but quivered slightly.  
  
"Brian, I'll get help! Hang in there, okay? We-"  
  
Her voice was drowned out by the whizzing of torpedoes. The cloaked girl whirled around to find herself facing the entire War Shark fleet. They encircled her and locked on. There was no escape. Suddenly, a familiar roar thundered in the darkness as Albine reawakened with an uncontrollable fury. Ignoring his wounds, the vicious Barigator fired ruthlessly at the soldiers. Stunned by the Barigator's sudden attack, the War Sharks stopped the barrage temporarily , only to see Albine come charging at them like a ravenous wolf. Vihnest seized her chance. Boosting forward, she opened the blades and roared her unusual battle cry.  
  
"MAEZURE'S.... WRATHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her cry mingled with the screams of the soldiers as they were torn limb from limb. Albine killed every creature that was convenient with a smack of the tail or a bite of his jaws, while Vihnest severed the War Sharks with her mighty swords. It was over in seconds.  
  
Vihnest panted heavily as she realized what had just taken place. She and Brian had just defeated an entire fleet of War Sharks together. But where was Brian? She looked around and gasped. Horrifically mangled zoids lay on the sea bottom, destined to lie there forever. One of those zoids was a Barigator.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. I own Brian and Vihnest. (huggles Vihnest plushie)  
  
A/N: I know, this chapter wasn't exactly spectacular, but I kinda had writer's block and I wanted to get this chapter over with so I could proceed with the good stuff. ^^ 


	9. Departure

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep.9 Departure  
  
By drakora_master  
  
Vihnest paced across the floor like a caged tiger. Zonorath sighed as he watched her walk back and forth incessantly. It was beginning to irk him.  
  
"My child, pacing is not going to improve his health in any way."  
  
Vihnest only grumbled and continued to trudge repeatedly inside the hut. She knew that acting like some nervous wreck wasn't going to help the situation, but she could not help it. Last night, after she and Brian had defeated the fleet of War Sharks, Albine was overcome by the intensity of his injuries and began to sink to the bottom. Vihnest panicked and tried to communicate with Brian, but the boy had lost conscienesnous. The girl went to get help, but by the time the carrier had arrived, Albine was at death's door. The tribe of Fable Island had toiled endlessly at his repairs, but with his zoid core damaged, Albine's chances of living were slim. Even so, the Barigator had miraculously survived the night, and if Brian were to wake up soon, he would see the zoid one last time. Vihnest felt very sympathetic toward Brian's plight and dreaded the hour when she would have to break the news to him.  
  
Brian's doctor walked into the center of the hut and beckoned Vihnest to come with her. Following the doctor to a secluded tent not far from where Albine was being kept, Vihnest marched onward, heart sinking at what she might find. Luckily, however, Brian was not injured badly, and had finally awoken. Sitting up, the young teenager immediately questioned Vihnest upon her arrival.  
  
"Where's Albine?"  
  
Vihnest had been certain that he would ask the question, and she was prepared to answer it.  
  
"Come with me," she replied softly.  
  
Brian looked up at the once great Barigator that lay before him. Albine was in a sorry state. His armor was cracked in many places, and covered with soot. The tail had snapped and lay in two pieces alongside the alligator- like zoid, and his jaws were dented beyond compare. Wires creeped out of the long, lightning-shaped slash that ranged along Albine's left side, and the faint light that shone out of it confirmed the fact that this was indeed where Argus had broke through to the zoid core. The zoid's legs were twisted into positions that were uncomfortable to look at, and the claws were badly chipped. Brian quietly approached his Barigator and leaned against him. Closing his eyes, he spoke sorrowfully to his best friend.  
  
"Albine, this is my fault. If I hadn't left Morlsevort to go adventuring, we would still be safe and sound back there. You never would have gotten into such a condition. And it was me who forced you to fight. I regret everything that I've done so far, and I doubt that I would deserve forgiveness. So, if there is anyone to blame here, its me."  
  
At this, a tear silently fell down Brian's cheek and dripped onto Albine's armor. Brian began to sob and buried his face in his hands. Vihnest watched him with utter pity. She wished that there was something she could do about the situation, but it was not so. Albine was dying, and it would take a miracle to revive him.  
  
Suddenly, a low growl emitted from within Albine's throat. Brian looked up in surprise, his face tearstained, to see the Barigator turn around. The zoid growled gently and nudged his pilot with his snout. Brian was quizzical. Was this Albine's way of forgiving him? A voice rang like a bell through Brian's mind. He had heard this voice once before; it was back when he and Albine had first decided to start an adventure. The voice spoke.  
  
i"Brian, do not blame yourself. We were in this together, you were not forcing me to do so. I forgive you Brian, because I know your intentions were good; to help defend Fable Island. And now, I must go."/i  
  
"No wait, Albine don't leave me!" Brian cried out in anguish.  
  
The Barigator laid its head down one last time and fell silent. Brian watched as his once beloved partner lived his final moments, and sighed. So, this was it. The end. It was too bad it couldn't have lasted longer. Just as Brian began to reminisce about his partnership with Albine, something unexplainable happened.  
  
The Barigator glowed. Dimly at first, the glow began to radiate from the crack and eventually spread all over the zoid's body. Brian gasped and shielded his eyes as the light became blinding. After several seconds, the light faded, and a completely new Barigator shone through. Albine was quite suddenly in perfect health. His armor shone like a many-faceted emerald in the morning sun, and his jaws were undented. The legs were in perfect order as well, and the slash on Albine's left side had disappeared. For a few moments, Brian just stood rooted, gawking at his friend's sudden transformation. Then he burst into tears of joy as Albine roared triumphantly and turned around to join his master.  
  
"Albine! You're okay!"  
  
Brian did not know how his friend had become vitalized in a mere instant, and did not really care either. All he felt was pure bliss as the others wildly applauded the miracle.  
  
"All set?"  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
Brian's had been resupplied graciously by the people of Fable Island for his journey onward, and was about to set out once again. Zonorath had awarded the young teenager a medal of honor and a permanent place in the Protector force for his daring deeds, but Brian had flatly refused, stating that he needed to continue his journey. Donning an emerald green cloak given to him by the people of the isle (it went well with his spiky brown hair and hazel eyes), Brian headed for the shore. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice calling him from afar. It was Vihnest.  
  
She rushed up to him, panting.  
  
"I thought I almost lost you. You weren't going to leave without me, were you?"  
  
Brian was stunned at the girl's request. He had thought that she was his enemy. Vihnest answered his unasked question.  
  
"Why? Because I have heard about how you are going to avenge Kraken's Fortress for destroying Morlsevort. I was born in Morlsevort you know. Besides, I'm tired of the peaceful life, and I want to travel."  
  
"But Vihnest, what about the island? You are the head Protector, remember?"  
  
"I know that. Don't worry, I cleared the matter up with Zonorath. He said that they would be able to go on without me."  
  
Brian nodded as he walked toward Albine.  
  
"Then it's settled. You travel with me. But one question; where's the next island?"  
  
Vihnest knew her geography.  
  
"That would be Terran Base. If we travel without stopping, we could probably make it by nightfall. That okay with you?"  
  
"Yep! C'mon Albine, let's go!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Or McDonalds. Especially not McDonalds. 


	10. Training

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep.10 Training  
  
By drakora_master  
  
Brian bit deeply into a strange orange fruit, juice dribbling down his chin. Turning to Vihnest, he questioned her yet again of the items on his menu.  
  
"So what's this called again?"  
  
The dark-haired girl sighed impatiently.  
  
"THAT is a narqu."  
  
"Narqu? That's a err. Unusual name."  
  
Licking his fingers, Brian reached into the haversack for more fruit to satisfy him. Coming out with a lime-green fruit that resembled celery, he ripped off a stalk and handed it to Vihnest.  
  
"C'mon, you need to eat too."  
  
Vihnest glanced temptingly at the food, but turned it away.  
  
"No. Real warriors don't stuff their faces. Besides, I'm full."  
  
Her stomach gave a lurch and rumbled like thunder. Brian grinned malevolently.  
  
"'Suit yourself."  
  
And before Vihnest could retort, Brian had gobbled the rest of the fruit.  
  
The two lay stretched on the rocks for some time, gazing up at the overcast sky above. Silver clouds blotted out the sun and traveled continuously across the sky, as if they were running on a treadmill. There was some chance of rain by the way it looked, but thankfully the air remained dry and warm. Brian sat up and watched amusedly as Albine swam leisurely nearby. Maezure (Vihnest's Sinker Ray) was parked close at hand and bobbed up and down as the waves gently rocked her. Brian looked at Albine, then averted his bewildered stare to Maezure. Noticing their completely different behavior, the brown-haired teenager spoke once more to Vihnest.  
  
"Vihnest?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Maezure."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Why does she just. Sit there? I mean, look at Albine. He is always romping about, whether his command system is on or off. But Maezure. She only moves when you are in the cockpit. How come?"  
  
Vihnest sat up and glanced at the two zoids. Brian was right; Maezure did act very different. Just as curious as Brian, she shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I guess she's just more tame than Albine. Better training or something."  
  
Brian nodded. That answer seemed logical enough for him. Lying back down, he resumed staring up at the sky once more.  
  
  
  
Brian flicked on the aqua mode switch inside the cockpit of his Barigator. It was time once more to continue their journey. Vihnest turned on the boosters of her Sinker Ray and headed onward, in the direction of Terran Base. Albine leapt into the water, grateful to be traveling again, and surged forward using his tail. The two zoids skimmed the surface of the ocean as clouds flew by above, while Brian checked his map for coordinates. Speaking to Vihnest through the com-link, he sized up their position.  
  
" I think that Terran Base is about three hours from here, if we continue to travel at this speed. What do you think?"  
  
Vinest nodded sagely.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds about right to me."  
  
Several moments passed, when Brian got the urge to ask a question again.  
  
"Vihnest?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Err. This Terran Base.. What's it like?"  
  
Vihnest was getting pretty agitated from her partner's constant speculation, but answered anyway.  
  
"I've never been there, but I've heard that it is a Republican Sea Base. They are known all around for their impressive zoid line-up, but this attracts Imperials, you see. They are constantly being attacked, especially by the Kraken's Fortress."  
  
"So, shouldn't we avoid it then?" Brian said. "I mean, after what happened to Albine back at Fable Island, I don't want to get caught up in more full- scale wars."  
  
"I know, but we don't have any other choice. There isn't another place to restock for miles."  
  
"But what if the base is attacked while we are there?"  
  
"Then we'll leave quietly."  
  
"But. Won't that be showing the Imperials from Kraken's fortress that we are cowards?"  
  
"Yes. So what?"  
  
"I'd rather stay and fight for the Republic."  
  
Vihnest clenched her teeth and growled dangerously back at Brian.  
  
"It was YOUR idea in the first place to avoid it, so shut up, will you?"  
  
Brian was quiet for a while after this, but he still had something to ask of her, and didn't wait very long before he spoke to Vihnest.  
  
"Oh, and Vihnest?"  
  
"WHAT???!"  
  
The thoroughly enraged girl subconciencely opened her gattling guns and pointed them at the Barigator. Albine's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"Just in case we are attacked, could you train me to be a better pilot? I mean, you are such a great handler and all, I could learn something from you."  
  
Vihnest cooled down considerably after this statement. She was quite flattered by Brian's request, but tried not to show it.  
  
"Well, uh. Of. Course."  
  
Thus the training began.  
  
  
  
"No Brian! Anticipate your opponent's move, then counter it!"  
  
Maezure wheeled around in the darkening sky and charged straight at Albine, blades outstretched. Brian dived underwater and resurfaced just as Vihnest passed overhead. Firing with his double cannons, he caught the Sinker Ray from behind.  
  
"Good, you're improving. Now watch out, here I come!"  
  
Maezure turned around and shot Albine ruthlessly with her gattling guns. Brian dived under the surface, and, gathering speed, sped toward her. Firing underwater, Vihnest sought to blow the Barigator out of the ocean and into vulnerability. Her opponent noticed the incoming projectile and dodged, then leaped out of the water to attack just as Maezure paused her barrage. Vihnest was caught by surprise, and congratulated her young friend.  
  
"Well done. You might just be as good as me at the end of the training, if you're lucky."  
  
"Are you kidding? I think that you are the one who needs training now!"  
  
The two continued their fight until well after dusk. Meanwhile a Redler unit was heading straight for Terran Base. Their black wings framed against the crimson sky, the purple dragon zoids flew stealthily across enemy lines. Laden with bombardments of every shape and size, these zoids were equipped for only one purpose: conquest.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, yap yap yap. You get the picture. 


	11. Terran Base

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep. 11 Terran Base  
  
By drakora_master  
  
Clouds streamed by above as the Sinker Ray and the Barigator traveled steadily across the surface of the ocean. The overcast had cleared up quite a bit, and the sun shone like a disc of fire in the bright blue sky. The sea sparkled like a sapphire as the warm rays of light penetrated its surface, and was so clear that one could easily see the kelp forests down below. Vihnest lounged in the back of the cockpit as she read her guide to seafaring, while Brian slept deeply in the cockpit of his Barigator. They had been traveling through the night and there was still no sign of Terran Base, though the bright afternoon did seem to lift their spirits. Putting down her guide to glance ahead for any sign of land on the horizon, Vihnest raised her eyebrows as a black dot appeared in the distance. It was unmistakably Terran Base, and judging by the size, it looked only about ten minutes away. Turning on the com-link, Vihnest reported her finding to the still-sleeping form of Brian.  
  
"Hey Brian, I think we finally found Terran Base! Uhh, Brian? Hello?"  
  
His brown hair fell in his face and veiled his eyes as the young boy slumbered peacefully on, oblivious to his friend's discovery. This made Vihnest very mad indeed, and called for action. Taking out a foghorn (you never know when you need one.) the teenage girl held it as close as possible to the voice box and pressed slowly down on the button.  
  
3.. 2.. 1.. 0..  
  
"YARGH! Where's the fire?!"  
  
Brian immediately sat up and looked around with shifty eyes.  
  
"What in Zi was THAT??!"  
  
Vihnest found it extremely difficult to keep a straight face as she watched Brian panic over a foghorn. Hiding the device mischievously behind her back, she mocked the brown-haired boy to the point of rage.  
  
"I didn't hear anything," taunted Vihnest. "You probably didn't get enough sleep. You're starting to hear things."  
  
"Wha? Am I?" Brian could be very gullible at times.  
  
"Yeah.. You're hallucinating, that's it."  
  
"Should I see someone?"  
  
Vihnest was practically about to burst into tears of mirth as Brian fell for her immature joke.  
  
"Yes. A psychiatrist might help."  
  
Brian actually seemed to consider this.  
  
"How much money do they ask for?"  
  
"Hmm.. Approximately.. A lot."  
  
"I don't think I have that much."  
  
"Oh. That's too bad."  
  
Several moments of awkward silence followed before Brian finally noticed the fast approaching base.  
  
"Hey, am I just hallucinating again, or is that Terran Base?"  
  
"You're just hallucinating." As she had played out her joke, the Terran Base issue had completely slipped Vihnest's mind.  
  
"No, really, Vihnest look!"  
  
And when Vihnest did look, it was her turn to be shocked.  
  
The base was a mammoth metal harbor. Although Vihnest knew a lot about the locations of different bases and the kinds of zoids they carried, she had never actually seen a base before. Living on the secluded, primitive Fable Island for most of her life, the girl had never witnessed such an enormous construction.  
  
Terran Base looked like it may have once been an island, but if it had, the massive training fields, zoid hangars, conference buildings, docks, landing targets, and anti-zoid cannons had covered every inch of the land. Zoids were everywhere their avid eyes could see; Ptera Strikers, Raynoses, Shield Ligers, Command Wolves, Stealth Vipers, even Bear Fighters. Vihnest stood gawking at the sea base even as Albine and Maezure reached the shore. Finally she could speak.  
  
"Wow.." was all the fanged girl could say.  
  
Brian, however, was not as surprised. He calmly jumped out of the cockpit of his zoid and took in his surroundings, while Vihnest stood rooted, stunned by the enormity of it all. Before a second's notice, however, the two had been surrounded by Republican soldiers. Vihnest held up her hands in protest as the soldiers pointed guns at them. Brian did the same.  
  
A man approached them and looked down at the teenagers. He was tall, and had very dark, almost black, brown hair. His eyes were dark and mysterious, and he had a bright yellow slash mark on the top of his left cheek. By the uniform the man wore, Brian could guess that he was a Republican captain. Not taking his eyes off the boy and girl, the man spoke to one of his soldiers.  
  
"McConn, check the registration on these two zoids," he said, gesturing to Maezure and Albine.  
  
"Yes sir, Captain Clark!"  
  
After a short period of time, the soldier returned with news.  
  
"Sir, the Sinker Ray belongs to a Protector of an area called Fable Island. The Barigator is unregistered."  
  
Captain Clark nodded and turned to Brian and Vihnest.  
  
"So, which one of you owns the Sinker Ray?"  
  
"I do," replied Vihnest, a little shakily.  
  
Captain Clark looked her up and down. She seemed no older than fourteen.  
  
"What's a little girl like you owning a Sinker Ray? And this Fable Island. What is it?"  
  
Vihnest bristled at this statement. Brian edged away, knowing all too well what Vihnest could do when she was mad.  
  
"Sir, I AM NOT a little girl! And Fable Island is the area I Protect. We were recently attacked by a fleet from Kraken's Fortress, and I'm going to dispose of them!"  
  
" 'Sounds like a good excuse for a spy to me," said Captain Clark, stroking his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Vihnest was speechless. A spy? For the Kraken's Fortress? Ignoring her, the captain turned to Brian.  
  
"And you! What are you doing with an unregistered Barigator? Working for the Kraken's Fortress like the little girl, I suppose?"  
  
Brian knew better than to lose his head. Instead, the boy calmly replied in military fashion.  
  
"My friend and I appoligise for trespassing on your domain, Captain Clark sir. We were both Protectors whose town was attacked by Kraken's Fortress. Vihnest here comes from an unlabeled island not far from here, while I, Brian, come from Morlsevort. We both are trying to fight Kraken's Fortress to avenge our friends and family. As for Albine, he was a wild zoid when I first found him, sir."  
  
It was then that one of the soldiers made a report to Captain Clark.  
  
"Sir, these zoids both show battle records of fighting with the Kraken's Fortress's War Shark fleets."  
  
Captain Clark nodded. "Well, then, Brian and Vihnest, your case checks out. Anyone who helps to fight against Kraken's Fortress is a friend of mine."  
  
Suddenly, loud explosion noises rent the air as a Redler unit approached. The wrath of Kraken's Fortress was coming.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own zoids, but I do own Brian, Vihnest, Captain Clark, Albine, Maezure, ect. 


	12. Battle For The Base

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep.12 Battle For The Base  
  
By drakora_master  
  
Upon the arrival of enemy zoids, Captain Clark became suddenly quite imperative, and Brian and Vihnest then realized why he had been chosen to be a captain. Issuing out orders to defend the invasion, Captain Clark beckoned all of the aerial units. The man was in his element.  
  
"Ptera Striker unit, combat the Redlers and prevent them from coming any closer to the base! Raynos unit, scout the surrounding area and inform us of any approaching enemy fleets! Pteramander unit, take to the sky and blow any aquatic enemies out of the water!"  
  
Brian and Vihnest watched as a team of twenty Ptera Strikers rose into the sky. They were imposing zoids, with golden wings and sleek blue bodies. Their pteradactyl form allowed them to reach great altitudes and travel at high speeds, as well as make quick turns. When equipped with the Bomber unit, a Ptera Striker, also known as a Pteras, could inflict severe damage onto the enemy.  
  
The aerial zoids turned their attention to the quickly-approaching Redlers. These zoids were dragon-like and had four limbs lined with bladed claws. Their black wings and silver boosters could carry them through the sky to enemy lines, as well as make a quick escape. Now the Redlers began to fire their missiles at the Ptera Strikers, while their opponents led them away from the base.  
  
As the Raynos unit departed, Captain Clark turned to Brian and Vihnest.  
  
"You kids had better get away from here, fast. I have a bad feeling that Kraken's Fortress has something more deadly than a Redler invasion planned for us, and this base will no longer be safe soon."  
  
Vihnest and Brian nodded, knowing that they would only get in the way. Vihnest leapt into the cockpit of her Sinker Ray and revved the boosters. Just as she was about to take off, however, the fearsome girl noticed that Albine was acting oddly.  
  
The Barigator shook his head and roared as a Whale King beached onto the shore not far from them. The enormous red whale-like carrier zoid opened its cavernous mouth and bellowed an unearthly call as it struck land. Suddenly, hundreds of Imperial zoids began to file out of the Whale King's mouth. Growling aggressively, Albine took off at full speed toward the enemy.  
  
"Brian! What on Zi do you think you are doing? You can't fight against those numbers! You'll be slaughtered!" cried Vihnest through the com-link.  
  
"I'm trying to stop him, but Albine really wants to fight against those Imperial zoids! I think he had gone into a rage!"  
  
Brian slammed down on the controls in a desperate attempt to regain control of his zoid, but it was to no avail. Albine ignored his master and roared challengingly at his foes as a Mogla unit crept out of the Whale King. Sighing with frustration, Brian looked onward and suddenly grinned.  
  
"I guess if you can't beat them, join 'em," the boy thought as he readied the cannons. There was nothing left to do but stay here and help fight against Kraken's Fortress.  
  
Vihnest really didn't want to go into battle right now, but she didn't have much choice. After all, she couldn't just leave Brian here, could she? Thrusting toward the Redler unit, Vihnest activated the blade attack.  
  
"THUNDER...POUNCE!!!!"  
  
Albine sailed through the air, claws alight with furious electrical energy, toward the Moglas. The wormish zoids panicked at the sight of the ferocious alligator zoid, and fired at Brian in midair. Projectiles deflecting off of his armor, Albine pounced on the clustered group of insect zoids with his charged claws, crushing some completely and badly damaging others. Firing at the surviving reminder with his double cannons, Brian prepared to fight against the next wave. Suddenly, a sinisterly familiar head reared out of the darkness.  
  
Evil green eyes and intimidating long fangs. Thick, blood red armor and heavy silver claws. Powerful weapons and a hostile nature. They all added up to the infamous Imperial zoid: the Zaber Fang.  
  
A squadron of fifteen Zaber Fangs came into view. Brian was surrounded. His Barigator was powerful, and could defeat many zoids at a time, but this would be too much. However, the Zaber Fangs suddenly turned around in shock as a fleet of twenty-five lion zoids came charging down their path.  
  
The team was made mostly up of white Shield Ligers, but also included a few blue Blade Ligers. The entire fleet was headed by a single golden Sabre Lion, an incredibly rare zoid. Roaring thunderously, the Liger zoids pounced. The Shield Ligers went out in front with their shields on, preventing the Zaber Fangs from fighting using long-range arsenals. The Blade Ligers activated their blades and slaughtered the Zaber Fangs as they were boxed in, while the Sabre Lion hacked at the leader, a Royal Zaber Fang, using the large blade in the middle of its forehead. It was over as quickly as it had begun. Speaking through the com-link, Brian thanked the pilot of the Sabre Lion, who led the attack.  
  
"Thanks for that, they had surrounded me.. Captain Clark?"  
  
Indeed, the owner of the regal golden Sabre Lion was none other than Captain Clark himself.  
  
"You don't need to thank me, kid. I was just carrying out my duty as Captain of the base."  
  
In the next instant, Albine roared warningly and turned to an approaching team of Imperial Red Horns headed by a Guntiger. The Red Horns were red styracosaurus type zoids that were slow and powerful. With heavy red armor, they could take quite a few hits and still come back for more with its devastating arsenals. The Guntiger, however, was slim and streamlined. Resembling an agile red tiger, the zoid was famous for its powerful physical attacks. Its weapons included gripping claws, steely fangs, and a pair of long spikes that popped out of its sides, which were used in much the same way as a Blade Liger's blades. Upon the arrival of the Shield Ligers, however, the Guntiger immediately turned away and ran at full speed toward the zoid hangars, while the Red Horns pelted the Shield Ligers with their guns.  
  
"Oh no! The zoid hangars are undefended! That Guntiger is going to destroy them and prevent us from using our other zoids! Quickly, after that Guntiger!" yelled Captain Clark.  
  
The bulky, lion-like zoids dashed toward the fleeing tiger, but were stopped in their tracks by the Red Horns. Dodging the incoming fire from the enemies and running past the Red Horns, Brian called back to the captain.  
  
"You deal with the Red Horns, I'll go after the Guntiger!"  
  
Meanwhile, Vihnest fought gallantly against the never-ending wave of Redlers. Soaring through the air, the ferocious fighter struck many at a time with her Sinker Ray's gattling guns, while at the same time severing wings and limbs with Maezure's twin blades. Aided by the Pteras and Pteramander unit, she struck fear into the cold hearts of the Redler pilots.  
  
Albine waddled forward as fast as his stubby legs could take him. The elusive tiger zoid ran ahead of them, crimson armor glinting in the bright light of the sunset. Switching on the boosters, Brian attempted to bring up the Barigator's speed, but the Guntiger still ran ahead like a fleeing phantom. Firing incessantly at his adversary's legs with his double cannons, the young teenager watched frustratedly as his opponent was able to dodge every well-aimed shot as if it was nobody's business.  
  
"Man, that pilot's good," thought Brian as he fired the last of Albine's ammo at the evasive red zoid. To the brown-haired boy's surprise, the Guntiger suddenly stopped and turned around.  
  
The black-eyed creature growled dangerously and opened the side spikes. Albine halted abruptly and charged his claws just as the Guntiger pounced. The two leapt at each other, and were about to collide when the Guntiger veered to the right in midair. Landing gracefully, the tiger zoid responded in a lightning-quick fashion and charged toward the Barigator, lethal claws outstretched. Albine was not able to counter quickly enough as his opponent's claws sank into his back. Roaring in agony, the emerald Barigator struggled to throw the Guntiger off. Brian, however, was not giving up so easily. He still had two missiles left, and the Guntiger was a dead target. Locking onto the red zoid with his arsenals, Brian fired his two missiles and struck the mid-body.  
  
The Guntiger let out a bone-chilling cry of pain as it was thrown aide by the close impact. After all, it had been standing right on top of the Barigator's back, where the missile turret happened to be located. Armor flaming, the red zoid, staggered upright only to find death upon Albine's claws.  
  
"THUNDER..POUNCE!!!!"  
  
Brian's war cry, combined with Albine's thunderous roaring and the sound of matal claws striking the hull of the Guntiger, was enough to cause even the most uninvolved to look up from their tasks in wonder.  
  
T be continued..  
  
Disclaimer: I'm starting to get tired of this. Once again, I don't own zoids. There, I said it!  
  
A/N: Oh yeah, and of course you can refer to my story, DS! I would actually prefer it if you would, my story needs a bit of advertising, I suppose. =) 


	13. Enter The Hydralisk

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep.13 Enter the Hydralisk  
  
By drakora_master  
  
Albine gave a thunderous roar as the Guntiger went down. The enemy zoid let out one last, futile moan, and lay still. Suddenly, a dark black flash of energy erupted from the Guntiger's core and flew off into the distance. Albine stared intently at the energy until it became no more than a speck on the horizon. The Barigator made no sound as the black light disappeared, but stood watching the spot where it vanished for some time. Brian had no idea what it could be but somehow it gave him the impression that it was something dark and evil, a dreaded thing of power.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about.."  
  
Suddenly Brian remembered his position and shook himself out of the trance. Controlling his zoid toward the site where the Red Horns had appeared, the young teenager found himself facing many freshly demolished combat units. Captain Clark's Liger unit had obviously been the victor of their battle. Approaching the golden Sabre Lion, Brian spoke to Captain Clark through the com-link.  
  
"Brian, did you get that Guntiger?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Excellent. Now that that threat is gone, we can take out the rest of the fleets. But wait a minute.."  
  
He turned to where the Whale King had lain to find that it had disappeared. The Kraken's Fortress's fleets had fled.  
  
"Hmmm, that Red Horn unit must have been their last."  
  
"So does that mean that we won the war?"  
  
"Yes, though they will probably be back shortly."  
  
Brian nodded as a slightly depleted team of Ptera Strikers and a Sinker Ray touched down to make their report.  
  
"Captain Clark sir!" saluted a soldier.  
  
"Make your report."  
  
"The Redler unit from Kraken's Fortress has been destroyed, sir."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yes sir." The soldier turned to Maezure. "It is all thanks to this Sinker Ray pilot, sir."  
  
The captain nodded and turned to Vihnest.  
  
"I dearly thank you and your friend. Without you two, winning might not have come so easily. You will always be welcome at Terran Base."  
  
Brian grinned and Vihnest smirked.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing," they said in unison.  
  
  
  
Brian and Vihnest bade their friend Captain Clark farewell from the cockpits of their zoids. It was time once again to set off. They had been resupplied generously for their achievements in battle, and might not have to stop again for some time. Brian yawned as Albine broke into a run and leapt into the open ocean. The dwindling stars twinkled above against a dusky, pre-dawn sky, while clouds covered the half-moon. Vihnest prepared the boosters of her Sinker Ray, and (without getting in one last goodbye to Captain Clark) they were off. The memorable events of the battle rested in their minds as the great sea base became more and more distant at their backs.  
  
  
  
Three Hammer Heads patrolled the ocean floor. They were large aquatic zoids equipped with a variety of weapons such as various missile pods and torpedo launchers. Their hammer-headed shark-like appearance were what they were christened by, and their brown and white armor could repel even the strongest of shells. Tail fins streaking them through the water, and turbulent boosters alight, the Hammer Heads headed onward.  
  
One of the Hammer Head pilots, Jasko, searched thoroughly on the ocean floor for any enemy zoid presence. The radar wasn't picking up anything, and there was no sign of movement either. Descisively boosting forward toward a clump of massive boulders, Jasko's keen eyes spotted something. A shadow moved against the clump of rocks, and a cloud of sand rose into the air. Some creature had disturbed the silence. "But what?" thought Jasko. "The radar isn't showing anything.."  
  
Suddenly, a monster that could have only been born from the most sinister realms of nightmares appeared. All Jasko saw before his death was a flash of silver fangs, a glint of ruby red eyes, and enormous, sickle like claws speeding toward him. He gave a strangled yell before his Hammer Head was crunched into the jaws of the frightening beast. The monster vanished instantly, in much the same way as it had appeared.  
  
"Jasko? Are you there? What's happened to you? We heard-"  
  
The creature appeared before the other two Hammer Head pilots. Rearing on its hind legs, the behemoth zoid gave a raspy hiss, a hiss that froze the pilots' blood cold.  
  
"No! It can't be! The Hydralisk! That zoid is just a legend! NOOO-"  
  
In a mere second the Hydralisk had destroyed one of the Hammer Heads using its fearsome claws. Now the monster turned its dragon-like head toward the other. The remaining pilot was frozen with fear. He made no move to escape as the serpentine zoid opened its mouth to unleash its most feared move. A blazing red light shone out of the Hydralisk's mouth, and the peculiar metallic gun within it revealed itself. The gun began to revolve incredibly fast, and the water around the Hammer Head's pilot heated it to the boiling point. The Hydralisk hissed and revolved its mouth gun backwards, drawing forth the heated water. Suddenly everything was cool again. The monster stood stock-still. The Hammer Head pilot breathed a sigh of relief, but his celebration was short lived. Suddenly a deep voice called from within the Hydralisk's cockpit.  
  
" VOLCANIC....VORTEX!!!!!"  
  
The pilot saw no more. There was a blinding flash of light as the Hydralisk concentrated the boiling water it had drawn into a single, devastating beam of firey energy. A destructive force that could rival the power of-no, vanquish- a Charged Particle Beam; that was the force of the Volcanic Vortex, an attack whose cursed name was never uttered by the superstitious seafolk, in fear of bringing bad fortune. The Hydralisk hissed victoriously. Dranxis smirked.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. I own Brian, Vihnest, Dranxis, Captain Clark, and the Hydralisk.  
  
A/N: There you have it, my first original zoid. Don't worry, I'll include a big ol' long description of what the Hydralisk looks like next chapter. ^^ 


	14. Attack From Below

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep.14 Attack From Below  
  
By drakora_master  
  
Brian watched the silver clouds go slowly by from the cockpit of his Barigator. Yawning, the young boy switched on the com-link and spoke to the barbaric girl that appeared on screen.  
  
"So, where are we going again?"  
  
Vihnest snorted impatiently and replied in an aggravated tone.  
  
"I told you, I'm not sure. The area beyond Terran Base is unknown to me. They say that this area is best not spoken of-strange and dangerous zoids live here. We have to be on our guard, especially during the night."  
  
"But its still daytime. Why so tense? I doubt that those Imperial fleets will be coming this way."  
  
"That's not it. It's this one area I'm worried of. According to the tales travelers told us when they came to Fable Island, there lives a very powerful zoid called the Hydralisk around here. Its best we move on past this area as quickly as possible. The sun will be setting soon."  
  
Brian nodded and looked outside. She was right; the sun was at its zenith, and it might take a while to reach the next island, wherever that was. Dark clouds of slate gray peeked over the horizon, and thunder rumbled forebodingly in the distance. If they weren't careful, they might be caught in a storm within the next few hours. Albine growled lowly. Things were about to get rough, and he knew it.  
  
Dranxis lay on his bed staring through a porthole in the wall. Outside, the ocean waters were dark and troubled, and shifted their weight constantly. The mysterious cloaked pilot recognized this as a sign of a storm.  
  
"There won't be any Imperial enemies traveling in this weather. Yet, I feel the need to scout the area anyway. Someone is approaching," he thought.  
  
He stood up. Dranxis was shunned and despised by others due to his dark and shadowy nature, but that was simply his way of going about. He had dull black hair that was long and unkept. He had long ago gave up trying to fight it; now the hair tumbled down his shoulders and down his back to his knees. His skin was a sallow, pale complexion, as he had never been thoroughly exposed to the sun. His eyes were what made most people's hair stand on end. They were gray, emotionless, and cold. But few people saw his eyes anyway; Dranxis always seemed to wear a darkened visor over his eyes, like a veil. The young man hardly smiled, and when he did, it seemed sinister, almost evil. It was hard to say how old he was, since Dranxis wore a dark hooded cloak that covered almost all of his body, but the popular guess was that he was about eighteen at the time. The cloak followed him like a shadow, and the creepy pilot seemed to be at many places at one time, always watching, waiting.  
  
Walking slowly over to the door, Dranxis turned the knob and quietly stole at into the hallway. His feet barely making a sound as he moved across the metal floor, Dranxis spoke to no one as he passed random groups of people spectating the sea floor. Arriving at an enormous set of heavy titanium doors, the shadowy being punched in a few numbers into a keyboard. The doors swung wide and many turned around to see Dranxis step into the zoid hangar. They all wondered curiously about their Protector's activities, and this action caused some groups to gossip quietly amongst themselves. After all, why would their Protector be setting out in this weather? But none dared to ask. After all, he may be the sea colony of Homony's Protector, but Dranxis was still very despicable.  
  
Dranxis marched down the walkway, intent on finding his one zoid, Erithe. None of the others mattered to him. Arriving at the end of the hangar, Dranxis looked up at his zoid with a mischevious smile tugging at his lips.  
  
The zoid was enormous, at least twice as tall as the other zoids and three times as long. It was black with dark blue armor, and resembled a cross between a dragon and a sea serpent. Its monstrous dragon-like head was crested with silver horns and metallic fins, and lined with fearsome sword- like fangs. Its ruby red eyes gleamed evilly in the darkness, and watched over its master with cunning anticipation. The zoid's neck was long and arched like that of a snake's, and its body was incredibly long and serpent- like as well. It had small legs that were lined with the most intimidating claws, and were curved back in a springy position, allowing the incredibly powerful aquatic zoid to leap to great heights. Near its shoulders were a pair of fin-like wings that were made of thin strips of metal. They folded and extended as the zoid swam, allowing it to propel itself through its enviroment and practically glide through the water. On it back were two large missile pods, as well as a pair of powerful twin shock cannons that closed when not in use. The zoid had an incredibly long whip-like tail twice the length of the body, and ended in a clump of strong steel spikes. But the most powerful and feared weapon that the Hydralisk (as it was called by seafolk) was capable of using was its Storm Flamethrower, which produced the incredible energy attack, Volcanic Vortex. The Hydralisk now struggled against its bonds and hissed hostilely at the sight of its master. Dranxis approached the frightening zoid fearlessly and smirked.  
  
"I know Erithe, it's far too quiet around here. Let's go have some fun."  
  
Night was falling rapidly and the storm was almost upon the two zoids that swam doggedly against the waves that threatened to overthrow them. Albine thrashed his tail powerfully in the whirling melee of water, while Maezure skimmed the surface of the ocean, rocked aside incessantly by the growing waves.  
  
"I think that we should try traveling underwater now, Brian! These waves are getting worse and worse!"  
  
The young teenager nodded and submerged his Barigator. Albine complied and dove under, while the crashing waves and rumbling thunder sounded above. Maezure joined him shortly.  
  
"Let's stay under here until morning, when the storm will have likely blow itself out."  
  
Vihnest nodded and turned down the boosters. If she was going to be traveling through the night, it would be most sensible to conserve the energy of her Sinker ray. Suddenly lightning flashed above and illuminated the sea floor. A pair of red eyes shone for an instant, and then faded away.  
  
"Brian, did you see that?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"I think I saw a zoid down there."  
  
Brian shrugged.  
  
"I don't see anyth- Whoa! Where did THAT come from?"  
  
An enormous blue serpentine zoid arose from the depths and charged straight at them, claws extended. Brian and Vihnest swam out of the way just in time as the monster flew past them. Leaping out of the ocean, he Hydralisk dived and rushed Albine and Maezure's unprotected backs. Its fangs seared the Barigator's tail and clipped one of the Sinker Ray's fins.  
  
"Watch out Brian! That's the Hydralisk!"  
  
"So that's the Hydralisk??!" gasped the teenager incredulously as the Hydralisk turned around and charged them again, this time with blinding speed. However, this time Albine was ready.  
  
As the Hydralisk swam toward him, Brian dodged and dived underneath as the dragon-like zoid passed overhead. Thrusting powerfully on the joystick, he rose up and clamped his jaws on the end of the Hydralisk's tail. With his tail jammed in the vise-like jaws of the Barigator, Erithe could not move forward. Instead, the Hydralisk thrashed his body in an attempt to overthrow his captor. Vihnest seized her chance. Opening the blades of her Sinker Ray, she flared the boosters and charged straight toward the Hydralisk's tail.  
  
"MAEZURE'S..WRATH!!!"  
  
The swords severed the enemy zoid's tail completely. Howling with pain, Erithe discarded his wounded tail and swam angrily toward Vihnest. Brian recognized immediately the danger his friend was in and followed. The Hydralisk caught up with Maezure in only a few seconds. Vihnest watched in horror as a set of steel fangs appeared out of the shadows and loomed up before her. The jaws clamped down on the Sinker Ray's body and shredded the hull like paper. Desperately the Fable Island Protector fired at the Hydralisk's head with her double gattling guns, but the enemy was unmoved. Releasing the Sinker Ray, the Hydralisk lifted his claws and brought then slamming down on the incredibly weakened Maezure. The Sinker Ray went spiraling down onto the ocean floor, engines destroyed and zoid core exposed. The Hydralisk stood in front of Vihnest and hissed victoriously as he opened his mouth, revealing the Storm Flamethrower.  
  
"Who.. Are.. You?" said Vihnest feebly to the pilot of the Hydralisk.  
  
"Dranxis. And remember that name, for it will be last name you'll ever learn."  
  
At this Dranxis lifted his visor to Vihnest, exposing his cold gray eyes.  
  
The water heated up to the boiling point, and everything began to glow red. The Hydralisk hissed and sucked in the heated water, then turned towards the Sinker Ray.  
  
"This is for severing Erithe's tail. VOLCANIC..VORTEX!"  
  
To be continued..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. (can't think of something clever to say)  
  
A/N: Yay! Dranxis is in the story. By the way, it's pronounced like this: frank-sis with a "d" instead of and "f". If you haven't already figured it out, he was modeled after Raven from Zoids: Guardian Force. 


	15. Seafloor Duel

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep.15 Seafloor Duel  
  
By drakora_master  
  
The sky erupted into streaks of gold and pink as the sun arose. Clouds were strewn sparsely across the horizon, the storm now past. The waves of the ocean sparkled as their crests rolled into the sun's dawn rays, and birds wheeled in the sky, rejoicing the new hour.  
  
Suddenly, the birds of Hytherinello's Isle stopped their melodious singing as a dark streak of light, unaffected by the sun, flew through the air, straight toward the isle. The sea birds looked on warily as the black light came closer, and the air was thick with evil. Everything seemed to press in for a closer look at the strange object, and even the trees could feel the presence of darkness. The darkened energy landed silently on the sandy shores of the beach, and materialized. The shadow faded, and took form of a creature that had not walked the planet for a century.  
  
The creature resembled a dragon-like zoid, but smaller. It was about eight feet tall and four feet wide, only a little larger than a human. The creature tossed its horned head and screeched, a cry that sounded like a cross between the roar of a dragon and the call of an eagle. It had brownish, copper colored plating that glinted in the sun like chrome, and dark wings made of shiny black metal strips. The metal strips were the same size and shape as feathers, and when the creature unfolded its incredible twenty-foot wings they looked very much like metallic vulture wings. The monster's head was very dragon-like and was covered in shiny thorns that pointed toward the creature's back. It had a long thin snout that was curved slightly downward, giving the appearance of a beak. Now the strange zoid clawed the earth with its talons, which were curved, sharp, and menacing. Its legs were dinosaur like and its front limbs were lined with vicious claw-like extensions, and the creature's tail, like the wings, was made of many separate metal strips that fanned out to form an eagle's tail. Suddenly, the creature opened its torso, revealing a figure wrapped in wires. The wires parted and a young boy stepped out from the torso of the creature, and ran his fingers casually through his light brown hair. The creatures of Hytherinello's Isle knew this human too well for their liking. Smiling, the young boy spoke to his zoid.  
  
"Well, well, Scavenger, I didn't expect that boy to be such a good pilot. That Guntiger of mine was modified too, and yet it was still defeated by a little Barigator. What a pity."  
  
Yet, there was no sadness or doubt in the boy's voice. It was almost creepy how he seemed to take his own defeat.  
  
"Next time, I'll show that pilot how it feels to lose. Won't we, my organoid?"  
  
Scavenger growled and turned his head toward the direction that they came in. Smirking, the boy turned his head in the direction as well.  
  
"Next time," he whispered, "he won't be so lucky."  
  
The Hydralisk opened its mouth wide to unleash its finishing move. The mouth glowed a firey red as the Storm Flamethrower charged up. Just as Dranxis was about to fire the Volcanic Vortex at Vihnest, four missiles came flying through the water and scored a direct hit on the inside of the serpentine zoid's mouth. Erithe cried vainly, his screams of pain echoing in the dark ocean as he toppled over from the impact Albine's weapons had caused him. The Storm Flamethrower exploded, releasing the heated water it had absorbed and wreaking havoc on its owner. As the Hydralisk went down, Brian approached Vihnest's zoid and pleaded with her through the com-link to wake up.  
  
"C'mon Vihnest, you can't be dead! Please! You have to get up, or the Hydralisk will attack you again!"  
  
Vihnest groaned and sat up, fixing her gaze on the Hydralisk as it arose, mouth flaming and eyes alight with a firey vengeance. She suddenly sat up and warned Brian of the danger.  
  
"Brian watch out! The Hydralisk is after you now!"  
  
Albine roared his challenge as the wounded Hydralisk hissed and opened the double shock cannons. Dranxis growled dangerously and spoke with venom in his voice.  
  
"Grrr.. I'll teach you for messing with Erithe and I, you little punk!"  
  
The shock cannons fired. Albine turned on his boosters and swam out of the way, but one of the shells struck him on the tail, where he had been seared before. The impact knocked Albine aside, making him vulnerable to attack. In the next instant, the Hydralisk had pounced like a tiger on its prey, fangs seeking a weak spot. Albine wheeled around and clamped his jaws tight on those of the Hydralisk, locking them into a match of strength. The Hydralisk bit deeper until sparks began to fly from the jaws of the Barigator, while Albine crunched ruthlessly down on the face armor of his opponent. But Brian had other plans. Aiming the twin shoulder cannons of his Barigator toward the cockpit of the Hydralisk, he fired and struck Erithe in the face. The bright light of the explosion blinded Dranxis momentarily, and that was all the time his opponent needed. Wrenching his way out of Erithe's death grip, Albine turned to face his opponent and charged his claws. With the bright blue light of the electrical claws lighting up the sea floor, Brian prepared to use his most powerful move.  
  
"THUNDER...POUNCE!!!"  
  
The Barigator soared through the water; boosters alight, toward the Hydralisk's neck. Dranxis watched, face livid with terror, as his adversary advanced with frightening speed. Erithe bucked and struck at Albine with his sickle-like claws, but did not move fast enough. The Barigator dodged the flailing limbs and grasped the Hydralisk's long neck with his charged claws. Erithe hissed a raspy hiss as he was electrocuted alive. Brian pushed down harder on the joystick, tightening his grip on the Hydralisk's neck.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and both Dranxis and Brian shielded their eyes against the blinding spark. The Hydralisk toppled over and hit the sea floor hard. The monster's eyes flickered once, and then it lay still. As the light faded, Dranxis struggled to revive his zoid.  
  
"Please Erithe, I beg you, get up! You are my only friend.. Don't leave me like this!"  
  
Out of the shadows approached a squadron of War Sharks. Albine turned around to face them, but it was too late. The fired simultaneously, hitting the Barigator's mid-body hard. A pink vapor began to creep into the cockpit, and caused Brian to cough uncontrollably.  
  
"What is this *cough * stuff? * cough * I'm losing.. * cough *"  
  
And then everything went black.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. Haven't we been over this before?  
  
A/N: Don't worry DS, Krystal is still going to be in the story, without a doubt. She's going to come in when Brian and co. reach Kraken's Fortress. Sorry for having you wait so long.. I can be agonizingly evil sometimes. * snicker * 


	16. Dranxis

ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void: Ep.16 Dranxis  
  
Brian slowly opened his eyes as sleep subsided and the time came for awakening. Sitting up, the young teenager took in his surroundings with wonder.  
  
He was in a compact, cell-like room. The room was strangely alienic and it felt as if Brian were in a completely new world. Both the walls and floor were made of cold metal, and gleamed spotlessly like chrome. On one wall was an unusual circular door, and on another was a small round porthole. Brian got up from his bed (which was dark-green, and made of a strange material that felt like dried leaves) and looked out the window. The sight took him aback.  
  
They were underwater, in some kind of ship! The seafloor was dimly lit as sunrays reached its sandy scapes, and colorful fish weaved in and out of gaudy coral fields. Oppressive dark waters gave the undersea a heavy, glazed atmosphere, and looking up, Brian could barely make out the surface.  
  
Reluctantly averting his gaze from the wondrous sight, the brown-haired boy recalled the past night's events. He vaguely remembered defeating the Hydralisk and seeing a fleet of War Sharks, but everything after that was fuzzy. Suddenly, Brian realized that Vihnest, Maezure, and Albine were not there! Searching frantically around the room, he came across another bed and sighed in relief.  
  
Vihnest lay curled up on the dry, scratchy bed, her tattered black cloak wrapped around her like a blanket. The young Protector slumbered peacefully on, oblivious to all that had taken place. Her dark purple bangs fell into her pale face as Vihnest snored quietly. Brian nudged her gently in an attempt to awaken the 'beast', but she batted away his hand, half-asleep, and bared her crimson fangs.  
  
Brian withdrew his hand quickly and chuckled silently. Vihnest almost looked harmless in her sleep. Almost angelic. Brian was surprised at his own thoughts.  
  
"Angelic?" he said aloud. "Please, she'd make a crocodile look fit for a princess."  
  
Some time later, the metal door creaked open. Brian turned around to see a pretty young maiden step into the room, bearing a trolley of seafood. She wore a tidy black and white dress, like something a maid might where. Her blonde hair was tied taut into a bun, and her large blue eyes were full of concern.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, I was sent here to bring you some food. I believe your name is Brian, yes?"  
  
Brian nodded and eagerly took the warm food. As he did, Vihnest sat up and yawned. She had been awoken by the sound of the maid's voice.  
  
"Hmm? Where am I?"  
  
The maid answered.  
  
"You are in one of the guest wings of the great sea colony, Homony."  
  
"Homony?" questioned Vihnest and Brian in unison. "Never heard of it."  
  
"Our colony resides on the bottom of the ocean. The story goes that long ago, during the time of the Ancient Zoidiens, there existed an enormous type of zoid known as the Dian Whale King. Unlike the crimson, standard Whale Kings of its time, the silver-armored Dian Whale King was built only for peaceful purposes. Its large interior allowed for an entire colony of humans to dwell inside, and with its thick hull it offered protection from outside invaders. However, one zoid was powerful enough to break through its defenses."  
  
Her voice became grave. Brian and Vihnest both knew what was coming.  
  
"One fateful day, this very Dian Whale King was shot down out of the sky by a Charged Particle Beam," she continued. "The Death Saurer, had, at that time, been ravaging the Earth in an attempt to destroy all life. Its evil spirit was able to detect the presence of any life form, and there was virtually no escape. All the people and zoids aboard this ship were tragically killed as their inhabitable zoid fell into the ocean and crashed to the bottom."  
  
"But the Ancient Zoidiens all died out about four-hundred years ago," reasoned Vihnest. "There's no way a zoid this old could survive so long underwater."  
  
"There is," replied the maid. "Although it was shot by a Charged Particle Beam, the impact forced it into the ocean, not the damage. The silver armor remained partially intact. Hundreds of years later, our colony found it at the bottom of the ocean in nearly mint condition, though the zoid core no longer functioned. We moved in an attempt to escape from the Kraken's Fortress."  
  
"So they are bothering you too, huh?" said Brian.  
  
The maid nodded sadly. "Yes. We fear them greatly for their power. In fact, if we had not found Dranxis to be our Protector, they may have found out about our secret colony long ago."  
  
"Dranxis?" Vihnest straightened up. "That murderous scum is your Protector?"  
  
"We do not like him very much," said the maid quickly, after seeing the look on Vihnest's face. "But we do not have any choice. Only Dranxis, and his zoid, Erithe, have the ability to defend our colony from the ever growing forces of the Kraken's Fortress."  
  
"You see, Dranxis commits such actions because of his tragic past. When he was young, his parents were both murdered as the Kraken's Fortress attacked the colony. The only family Dranxis had left was his adopted brother, Hytherinello, and his only friend was a mysterious zoid named Erithe.  
  
Taking out a picture from the mantle, the maid showed it to Brian and Vihnest.  
  
In the photograph stood a dark-haired, pale skinned boy around the age of sixteen. It was unmistakably Dranxis. Except, the boy did not scowl or seem sad. In fact, in the photograph, Dranxis seemed happy. Behind him was the enormous dark outline of the Hydralisk. Next to him was an even younger boy who looked about ten years old. The boy had dark hazel eyes, spiky brown hair with a crest in the middle of his forehead, and had a blue diamond near the corner of his right eye. The boy looked surprisingly like Brian. Behind Hytherinello stood a dark figure that looked like a copper colored zoid, but smaller.  
  
"Both Dranxis and Hytherinallo hated the Kraken's Fortress and defended against it. However, one day, one brother betrayed the other. Two years ago, Hytherinello joined the ranks of the Kraken's Fortress."  
  
"What? How could somebody do that!!!" cried Brian.  
  
The maid sighed and looked out the porthole window.  
  
"We have no idea what made him do it. But one day, they say, Dranxis will find Hytherinello and destroy him for turning his back on justice."  
  
There were several moments of silence as Brian and Vihnest took in the depressing news. Finally, Brian stood up.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you take us here, and where are our zoids? And where is Dranxis?"  
  
"My colony took you in to make up for Dranxis's behavior. We are incredibly sorry. Your zoids are being repaired in the zoid hangar. You may find Dranxis there as well."  
  
After finishing the food, Brian and Vihnest, thanking the maid, stepped out into the hall. Similarly to their room, the hall had shiny metal walls. As they walked past, the two often caught the attention of many a person on the way to the zoid hangar. Finally they reached a huge set of metal doors that yawned before them. After seeing the two guests, one of the guards standing at the door typed in the pass code to enter the zoid hangar. Brian and Vihnest walked forward.  
  
All around them were various aquatic zoids lined up against the walls. Most of them were War Sharks, but an odd Sinker Ray or Hammer Head also appeared every now and then. At the end of the chamber, two very familiar zoids greeted them.  
  
"Albine!!!!"  
  
"Maezure!!!"  
  
Brian ran up to his zoid and cried out in happiness. In return, the newly repaired Barigator growled contentedly and stroked Brian's hair with the end of his jaw affectionately.  
  
Vihnest was supremely excited to see her Sinker Ray in full health. Dashing up to her aquatic zoid, she patted its hull and grinned. Maezure made no noise but flared her boosters at the sight of her beloved pilot.  
  
It was a happy reunion. Except, someone was not satisfied at the moment.  
  
Dranxis sat staring at the two pilots and their zoids from a darkened corner of the hangar. Erithe, now repaired, stood loyally beside him. How he hated those two. They had nearly cost his zoid's life, and yet they didn't seem to care. He would get his revenge, without a doubt. The Hydralisk growled loudly and tossed his head in the direction of a nearby noise. Suddenly, a terrified yell broke the silence.  
  
"Kraken's Fortress is approaching! I repeat, Kraken's Fortress is approaching!"  
  
To be continued..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, Uno, McDonalds, Scrabble, Burger King, or any of those brand-names!!!  
  
A/N: Well, is this story tying together or what? ^_^ 


End file.
